


Hold Me Together

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole steve rogers, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, Cameos from other fandoms, Cheating, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark fic, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Healing, Helpful Natasha Romanov, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, POV Stephen Strange, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Touch-Starved, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Tony Stark loves his son; and that is the reason he is stuck in a personal hell with an abusive husband. He is in the ER so much that he and his son Peter know the doctor's by name. Dr. Stephen Strange also knows them by name and is not buying the 'accident prone' story Tony gives him every time. He is honestly worried. Especially after finally meeting Steve Rogers.NOT A STEVE ROGERS POSITIVE FIC. If you are a Steve fan at all, you likely will not like this fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while writing a Stucky fic I will post later. I must say this is competently opposite of what I normally write and it is hard to write, but if I do not write it, the idea will now leave me alone

Tony often wondered why Steve stayed with him after all this time. They had a great relationship for years, a happy marriage even. Then they adopted Peter, a six year old with sparkling eyes. After that, Tony couldn’t seem to go anything correctly. Steve lashed out when ever something didn’t go his way. After ten years, Tony still covered when ever Steve’s jaw tightened or his blue eyes flashed. Tony didn’t dare speak out about it because he feared for Peter;s safety. It was safer for the both of them if Tony just did as he was told and keep his husband happy.

 

The first time it happened, Tony had just gotten back from a visit with May Parker. She had worked for Tony for years and he considered her a sister. Peter was in bed and Steve was very obviously drunk.

 

_ “Babe I’m back!” Tony calls, pulling his coat off and hanging it in the living room closet. He didn’t hear a response so he went looking. Maybe he had fallen asleep with Peter again. _

 

_ Tony goes upstairs, to Peter’s room and peaked in. Steve wasn’t there. Tony crept inside and knelt by the bedside. Before he knew what was happening, Peter had rolled over and clung to him. _

 

_ “Hey baby.” Tony smiles and kisses his head, but pauses when he hears Peter snifle. “Peter? What’s wrong love?” _

 

_ “Papa’s mad. He’s scaring me.”  _

 

_ “What do you mean? Talk to me.” _

 

_ “He said….he said you ‘are screwing that no-good bitch whore May Parker’.  But doesn’t Aunt May like Ms. Potts?” _

 

_ “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. You just go to sleep and I’ll fix this.” _

 

_ Tony kissed his head and stands, going to find his husband. Steve was in the kitchen, nursing a whiskey. _

 

_ “Hey.” Tony moves forward and kisses his cheek. “Are you okay?” _

 

_ Steve glares at him, not answering. He downs his drink and slams the glass down before looking over. Tony jumps back, his pulse skyrocketing. _

 

_ “Stevie?” Tony squeaked.  _

 

_ “You’ve been fucking her haven’t you?” _

 

_ “What?!? Who?” _

 

_ “Don’t lie to me Tony.”  _

 

_ “Steve I have-” _

 

_ The slap came out of nowhere and made Tony stumble back. He brings his hand up to his cheek, tears pricking his eyes.  _

 

_ “I told you not to lie to me.”  _

 

_ “Steve I’m not lying to you. I have never lied to you! I’ve not had sex with any woman in over fifteen years. I’m gay for god’s sake!” _

 

_ “THEN WHY ARE YOU FUCKING YOUR PUBLIC AFFAIRS OFFICER?!?” Steve yells and strikes him again. Tony falls to the floor, hitting his head against the cabinets. _

 

_ “Steve….” Tony whimpers. Steve doesn’t answer and Tony can hear him leave the room. Then the bathroom door slammed. _

 

_ “Daddy?” A soft, scared voice asked.  _ Peter. 

 

_ Tony cursed, pulling himself up to a sitting position. “Come here Peter.” He says softly, holding his arm out. Peter hurries over, throwing his arms around Tony’s neck tightly. “It’s okay baby. I’m okay.” He whispers. “I’ll fix this I promise.” _

 

_ “Why did he hit you? It’s not nice!” _

 

_ “I know baby. He didn’t mean to. He was just confused is all.” _

 

_ “Is he better now?” _

 

_ “He is.”  _ At least I hope so. 

 

_ “Okay Daddy.” Peter murmurs, already almost asleep again. _

 

_ Tony closes his eyes, his head pounding from where he fell. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps and his hold on Peter tightens.  _

 

_ “Let’s get you to bed okay?” Steve whispers, prying Peter from Tony’s arms. Tony’s eyes fly open. _

 

_ “No. No! NO! You can’t!” He sobs, clinging to his son as if he were a lifeline. “You can’t! Please!” _

 

_ Tony, you can’t sleep on the kitchen floor, let’s get you to bed.” _

 

_ Standing, Steve takes Peter out of the kitchen, leaving Tony alone with his fears, his thoughts. Then he returns, crouching down.  _

 

_ “Tony?” He whispers, reaching out.  _

 

_ Tony flinches back. “Don’t touch me.” _

 

_ Steve pulled back, looking horrified. “Tony….” His voice breaks. “I am so so sorry. Please…..Bucky said he saw you two and-” _

 

_ “You believed him over me.” Tony says bluntly.  _

 

_ “It was stupid and I regret it so much. Please...let me make this up to you.” _

 

_ Tony looks up. “Do you love me Steve?” _

 

_ “Of course I do. More than anything.” _

 

_ “Cute him out. Cut James Barnes out of your life. For good.” _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ “Okay?” _

 

_ “If that’s what it takes, yes. I swear to you. This will never happen again.” _

 

_ Never happen again….. _

 

Never happen again.

 

But it did. And it didn’t stop…..

 

It was sad that the once confident billionaire was torn down to the careful, quiet spouse of friendly, outgoing Army major Steve Rogers. Tony kept a smile in place in public but his close friends were not fooled. Of course Tony wasn’t allowed much time to be alone with them, especially Rhodey. Of course, whenever they were apart, Steve needed half hourly updates on what he was doing and who he was with. 

 

“Tony?” Steve calls, pulling him out his book. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m in here dear.” Tony says, standing quickly as if he were caught doing something wrong and closing the book, sitting it on the counter. 

 

Steve rounds into the kitchen and Tony held his breath. Steve looks around before looking back at Tony.

 

“Where’s Peter?” He asked.

 

“I-it’s Friday. He has a football game.” Peter was in his high school’s marching band. Tony went to almost every game but-

 

“You aren’t going?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

 

“The game is three hours away.”

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, get changed. We’re going out tonight.”

 

“We are?” Tony asked before he could stop himself and winces. He waited for the oncoming slap or harsh words but there were none. Instead, Steve laughs.

 

“Of course we are. It’s our anniversary remember?” 

 

“Oh. Right, of course.”  Tony kept his eyes downcast. What idiot forgets his own anniversary?

 

Steve wraps his arms around Tony's middle and the smaller man tensed up out of habit. If the blonde noticed, he said nothing. 

 

“I’m sorry Steve. I forgot. I’ve been so busy lately with the company…”

 

“Hey. Don’t worry about it.” Steve frames Tony’s face. “I get it. You’re busy.” He leans down and kisses him. “Now go get changed. Wear something red. Brings out your eyes. Maybe the dark raspberry colored shirt.”   
  


O-okay. Give me a minute.” Tony stumbles away, to the bedroom. He wasn’t sure if Steve followed. Maybe he didn’t care. Maybe all he was, was numb now, he didn’t have any emotions. He did know that even the smallest thing could set Steve off and didn’t want to risk it. Not now. Tony was just….tired. So so tired.

 

He pulls out the deep red silk shirt and just stared at it for a moment. It was a nice color and at one point was Tony’s favorite shirt. 

 

“Am I going to have to fight that shirt for your attention?” A voice asked, making Tony jump and hurry to stand up. 

 

“Of course not.” He forces a smile onto his face as he pulls his t-shirt off and pulls the dress shirt on and starts to work on the buttons. Steve moves closer, tilting Tony’s face up. Tony tightens his grip on the fabric to keep his from visible shaking. He freezes, breathing slowly, not blinking. He opens his mouth to speak but Steve leans down and kisses him sweetly. The gentleness reminded Tony of the beginning of their relationship and he melted, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve pulls away and gives him a smile. 

 

“So you’re at least still attracted to me.” The taller man smirked.

 

“S-Steve. Of course I’m attracted to you. You’re my husband..”

 

“Mm..we’ll see.” Steve says, stepping back. “We are leaving in ten minutes. Be ready.”

 

“I will be.”  Tony says, smoothing over his shirt. He turns back to the closet and pulls out a nice pair of slacks. He was so confused. He loved Steve. He really did love Steve but he was sure Steve didn’t love him. But at other times he was sure Steve did and he just needed to learn his place. He dresses quickly and turns to find Steve wearing a simple white button down and khakis. 

 

“You look nice.” Tony says with a small smile.

 

“And you look absolutely edible.” Steve purrs, getting off the doorframe and coming closer. Tony takes a step back, but otherwise forces himself to be still. Steve rubs his thumb across Tony’s cheek and leans down and kisses him deeply. Tony feels an arm wrapped around his waist and he was  being pulled close to Steve’s body. A soft involuntarily noise escapes Tony’s lips and Steve growls in response. Tony inhales sharply, trying to keep quiet. He knows Steve doesn’t like him to be noisy. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Tony whimpers, closing his eyes. 

 

“Let’s go.” Steve says, walking away. “We have reservations.”

 

Tony just nods and follows.

  
  


The restaurant is nice. Soft music fills the air along with soft chatter. Tony felt himself relax a little. Steve was gentle in public and as long as he was careful, he could keep Steve happy all was good. He takes his seat after greeting the host with a smile. Tony saw no harm in it until he caught Steve's eye and he flinched. For  the rest of the evening, he kept his eyes down. Steve ordered and very blaintely flirted with the waitress, who giggles and flirted back. Tony stayed silent as always. He does glance up when Steve puts a hand on his knee. 

 

“He’s staring at you.” Steve growls, squeezing his leg tightly.

 

Tony winces then looks around. “Who-” Then his eyes meet familiar eyes of blue. Not the same blue as Steve’s eyes. No, this blue is a grey blue, observing eyes. The eyes of Dr. Stephen Strange. Dr. Strange saw Tony almost every time he was in the ER. Steve’s grip tightened and Tony gasped, his eyes snapping back to Steve. 

 

“Steve- you’re hurting me!” Tony hisses. “Please…”

 

Steve stands, throwing down his napkin and a tip. 

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

“But-” Tony starts to protest but he catches Stephen's eye again as he moves along the back wall, towards the bathroom. The other man was pleading with him. Tony could take a hint and shut his mouth. “Okay. Right. Of course.” He smiles shakily and stands, following him out.Once outside, Steve turns to him. 

 

“You screwing the doctor now? Got yourself a sugar daddy?”

 

Tony’s mouth drops open in shock. “Steve I’m a billionaire. I don’t need a sugar daddy.” He says, raising his chin for once.

 

“So what is it then? Are you whoring yourself out? Am I not good enough for you?”

 

“Steve, I’m not having an affair. I never have and I never will cheat on you. Why can’t you just believe that?”

 

“Maybe I will when you eyes stop wandering.” Then Steve pauses. “I figured it out.” He leered. “You get off on pissing me off, don’t you? So you can go see him? Have him fuck you right on the table like the whore you are?”

 

“No!” Tony surprised himself with how loud he was. “It’s nothing like that.”

 

Steve presses him up against the car, making Tony’s eyes go wide and his blood run cold as he is filled with regret. “You are  _ mine.”  _ He growls. 

 

“I know” Tony gasped. “I know. I know.”

 

Steve pressed flat against him before leaning down and attacking the skin of Tony’s neck, biting and sucking roughly. Tony cries out in surprise, but mostly he was just numb. He just wanted to sleep. Finally he was let go and dropped to the pavement, hitting his head on the wet concrete. He stumbles to his feet and looks at Steve with glassy eyes.

 

“Maybe I should just leave you on the street like the whore you are.” 

 

“Steve please…” Tony begged. “Don’t do this. Please.”

 

“I’ll see you at home.” Steve says coldly, getting into the car and pulling out.

 

Tony’s head was throbbing and his wrist hurt where he landed but his heart hurt most as he watched the tail lights fade and Steve’s words replayed in his ears. He sat there in the cold for about fifteen minutes when he heard his phone chirp. He looks at the screen, his eyesight a little blurry. It was from Peter, letting him know that they were back in town and heading to the school. He curses under his breath and with shaking hands, called the one person who he knew would pick up.

 

“...May?” He asked softly.

 

_ “Tony?”  _ She sounded concerned. “ _ Is something wrong?” _

 

“Um...can….can you come get me?”

 

_ “Where are you?” _ She asked. He could hear her up and moving about. 

 

“Uh... “ He looked around but turning his head made it hurt worse. “Per Se? I think? Yeah..”

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

“Okay don't’ panic.” He says.

 

_ “Tony...He hit you again didn’t he?” _

 

“I hit my head and Steve took the car-”

 

_ “You hit your head?!?” _

 

“Yelling at me isn’t helping May.”

 

_ “Sorry. How bad?” _

 

“I don’t know, but as I was saying, Steve took the car and I gotta go get Peter..”

 

_ “You need to have your head looked at!” _

 

“Yeah but getting my son safe is more important than my head y'know..”

 

_ “I’m on my way. Don’t hang up.” _

 

\-----.------

 

Peter sat outside the band room, staring up at the night sky. He was worried about his father, as always. Everyday he left the house, praying to every deity that his father would survive the day at the hands of Steve Rogers. He had decided years ago that Steve didn’t deserve the title of father. He had been sitting outside for almost an hour and everyone else had already gone home. He was beginning to panic and had pulled his phone out to call either Tony or he police when May’s car pulled into the parking lot. That just served to make Peter nervous. He slides off the ledge he was sitting on and makes his way over. He sighs in relief at seeing Tony in the passenger seat but his eyes narrowed at the ice pack pressed against the side of the older man’s head. 

 

“Hey Petey.”  Tony smiles, then winces. “How was the game?”

 

Peter pushes a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s forehead. “It was alright. Rained during half time though. Are you okay? Did something happen-”

 

“I fell-” Tony starts but May gave him The Look. 

 

“Tell him all of it Tony or I will.”

 

Tony sighs softly. “We went out to dinner and Dr. Strange was there.” He starts.

 

Peter inhaled sharply. He could figure where this was going.

 

“Steve caught him looking at me and I looked at Stephen-Dr. Strange- and he got jealous.” Tony grew quiet. “He thinks I’m having an affair again.”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Peter says, balling up his fists.

 

“Peter Benjamin Stark!” Both May and Tony say at the same time. Any other time, Peter would have laughed.

 

“I mean it! If you don’t leave him, he’ll kill you!”

 

“Peter…” Ma says softly, staring at the road.

 

“Peter you know I can’t leave him. He’ll take you from me. He’s the Army’s Golden Boy remember?” Tony says, biting his lip. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“Maybe you could stop taking the hits he intends for me. It’s killing you.”

 

Tony turns to face him so fast, May swerves the car. 

 

“Tony!” She scolds.

 

Tony looked Peter in the eye. “I will never let him lay a hand on you. I don’t care if it kills me. Do you understand me?”

 

Peter looks down at his hands. “Yes sir.”

  
  
  


It was just over an hour before Tony was put in a room and a doctor came in. A doctor who was not Dr. Strange. Peter pulls him into the hallway before Tony could freak out.

 

“Where’s Dr. Strange?” He asked.

 

“He’s not on call tonight-”

 

‘Can you get him here?”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Peter?”

 

Peter turns to see a woman with curly deep red hair coming towards them. She was Dr. Cy Marivella, a peds surgeon who Dr. Strange considered a daughter.

 

“It happened again, didn’t it?” She asked softly.

 

Peter nods. “And he won’t call Dr. Strange-”

 

“He isn’t on call.” The other doctor protested.

 

“You don’t understand Collins. They have to see Stephen.” She looks at Peter. “I’ll call him and get him here.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Mari.” He says, slipping back into the room.

 

\-----.-----

 

Stephen he just made it out to his car when his phone went off. He looks at the caller ID and sees Cy’s name. He smiles as he answers.

 

“Hey Cy. What’s up?”

 

_ “How far are you from the hospital?” _

 

“Uh….like five minutes. Why?”

 

_ “Tony Stark and his son are here.” _

 

“I’m on my way.” Stephen hands up and speeds to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Stephen's POV

Stephen runs into the hospital and nearly slides into the wall. Instead, he slips and falls, almost taking down a nurse.

 

“Sorry sorry. Excuse me.”

 

He picks himself up and makes his way to the desk were Cy was sitting and doodling.

 

“Which room?” He asked, catching his breath.

 

“206. Peter is sitting outside to scare off any other doctors.”

 

Stephen chuckles. “Sounds about right. Thanks for calling me”

 

“Yeah well we don’t need a repeat of last time you weren’t here.”

 

Stephen winces. Tony had come in with a broken arm and another doctor tried to help him. Tony panicked and broke his wrist. Peter had explained that the doctor had looked like Steve Rogers, Tony’s husband. After they had gotten Tony calmed down and explained that he was a doctor who had just transferred, Tony had paid the man’s medical bill and compensation. 

 

Stephen walks down the hall and finds Peter sitting outside the room, like Cy had said. The teen jumps jump when Stephen came close. The glitter of his color guard uniform flashes in the bright hallway lights.

 

“Dr. Strange! Thank god you’re here. He hit his head this time.”

 

“Do you know exactly what happened?”

 

“Um..Well I wasn’t there, we had a game in Middletown but I know what dad told me.”

 

Stephen reaches out and touches Peter’s arm. “Tell me what you know.”

 

“Well, they went out to some restaurant and you were looking at him and Steve didn't like that.”

 

Stephen lowers his head and rubs his temple. He had a bad feeling this was his fault when he got Cy’s call. God he felt like such an ass.

 

“I’m so sorry Peter.”

 

“Dr. Strange this isn’t your fault.”

 

“This time, it is.” He looks up into the younger man’s face. “I’m going to fix this. I’m going to get you both out of that house.”

 

“How?”

 

“I’ll figure something out. Neither of you deserve this.” He says, pulling open the door to Tony’s room. As he enter, he reads Tony’s chart. 

 

“Hello Tony.” He says, looking at him. “I wish I could say it was nice to see you but given the circumstances, that would be a lie.”

 

“Hey Stranger!” Tony says with a loopy giggle. “Get it? Cause your name is Strange.”

 

“Yes, I get it. Very funny.” But Stephen did crack a smile. Loopy Tony was adorable.

 

“A nurse gave him painkillers.” Peter explains.

 

Stephen nods and checks the vitals. “You have a concussion. From hitting your head.”

 

“Oh. Well that’s no good.” 

 

“No it is not.” Stephen almost chuckles. “Sorry about Collins by the way. He’s a new intern and didn’t know any better.”

 

“Can I tell you somethin?” Tony asked.

 

“If you’d like.”

 

“I wish your name wasn’t Stephen.”

 

Stephen turns to him, bemused. “Why’s that?”

 

“Because. You’re good and nice and you care about me. My Steven...I don’t think he cares about me. Do you think he loves me? For real?” Tony asked, his eyes wide.

 

Stephen bites his lip, not answering. Peter had turned his head and looks out the window. The question made Stephen’s heart hurt. 

 

“I don’t know Tony.” He answers softly.

 

“Do you love me Stephen?” Tony whispers. 

 

The silence that filled the small room had a weight to it. Stephen had figured out a while ago that he loved Tony but he had also accepted that nothing would come of it because of one Steve Rogers.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t.” Tony says quickly, his speech starting to slur as the painkillers started to put him to sleep. “I haven’t done anything to deserve it. Just take up your time. You’re nice to me because it’s your job.” He says, closing his eyes. “But I think I love you for real.” He murmurs.

 

Stephen is silent as he can feel his heart hammer in his chest.  Then he realized Peter was staring at him. Stephen opens his mouth. 

 

“Peter-”

 

“I know.” He says. “I’ve known for a while.” He stands and Stephen noticed he had been silently crying. “I wish he met you first.”

 

Stephen pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Peter.” 

 

“Say it.” Peter whispers. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Tell him you love him.” Peter says, lifting his eyes. “He needs to hear it from someone who means it.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“Please, Dr. Strange?”

 

Stephen moves away from Peter and leans over Tony’s sleeping figure and whispers.

 

“I love you Tony Stark.” He says, biting his lip to hold back any emotion that threatened to spill over. He stands up straight and looks at Peter. 

 

“Come get me when he wakes up or something happens.”

 

Peter nods silently. 

 

“This is my personal number. Do not hesitate to call if you need me.” Stephen says, writing his number down on a scrap of paper and handing it over.

 

“Thank you Dr. Strange.” Peter says and puts the number in his phone. “For everything.”

 

“I only wish I could do more.”

 

“I know the reason he hasn’t left Steve yet is because of me.” Peter says, looking over at his father.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If they got a divorce, Steve would have the military and a good chunk of the public behind him. He is the Army’s ‘Golden Boy’ after all. You and I both know that Dad won’t bring up the scars and bruises in court. He hates being seen as weak. Especially after all the work he put into the company.”

 

Stephen sighs softly. He knew it was true. Tony had always been strong, never ever weak. 

 

“What’s going to happen when I go off to college? He could get killed. Or worse.” Peter is shaking now. “It’s not fair!” 

 

“I know.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“Neither of you do.”

 

“What am I supposed to do Dr. Strange?”

 

“I wish I could tell you…” Stephen says, feeling sick. “Peter, I think we are on a first name bases by now. You can call me Stephen.”

 

“I just feel so helpless.” 

 

Stephen felt the same way and he absolutely hated it. 

 

“Why don’t we let Tony rest and go get something to eat? God only knows when he got a good night’s sleep. You can tell me about the game. I think we can both use a distraction.”

 

Peter looks back at Tony, then back at Stephen and nods. They leave the room and make their way to the cafeteria. 

 

“So, did your school win?”

 

Peter gives a dry laugh. “No. Our team is pretty terrible this year. People for our school come for half time then leave. It pisses the football team off.”

 

“I’ll make sure to go to the next game. It’s at home right?”

 

“Yeah. Homecoming. Shuri's excited to meet you.”

 

“Oh? Did you finally ask her out?” Stephen raises an eyebrow with a small smirk.

 

“I did! And I’m surprised she actually said yes after I nearly set her hair on fire by accident.” 

 

Stephen laughs at this. “Tell me how that happened.”

 

“Well…” Peter blushes and looks away. “I made a candle in art and was gonna give it to her and we hugged but I forgot it was still lit.”

 

“Oh Peter. You truly are one of a kind.” Stephen says, patting his shoulder before getting a black coffee and a sandwich as Peter picked up a orange juice and a bag of chips. 

 

“Well I do try.”

 

“So how do you feel now that you are dating a cheerleader?”

 

“Dude I’m dating high school royalty! She’s amazing and funny and smart.” 

 

Stephen listens to Peter go on with a small smile. He could imagine being a father. He could imagine being  _ Peter’s  _ father, and he had. Many times. But of course, that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“...Stephen?” 

 

Peter tapping his arm brought Stephen back to the present before he ran into the door.

 

“Sorry. Got lost in my head. What were you saying?”

 

“How do you know you’ve fallen in love?”

 

Stephen doesn’t even have to think about it. 

 

“You know you’ve fallen in love when you meet someone who you want to spend every second with; annoying them or making them smile and laugh or just holding them. Making them feel better when something happens. Someone you can see forever with no matter what happens. Someone you would do anything for. Being in love means you put them above yourself and your well being. You would die for them and not think twice.”

 

Peter is silent for a moment. Then “I think I’m in love.”

 

“I’m happy for you.” And he meant it too.

He takes a drink of his coffee as they round the corner and he nearly chokes as he sees a man coming up the hallway. It was the man from the restaurant and Stephen could only assume it was the infamous Steve Rogers. Peter tenes beside him and gives Stephen a look that was a mix of scared, sorry and confused. 

 

“Is he okay?” Steve asked when he came close. He sounded concerned, but Stephen saw right through it. He hated this man with every fiber of his being. But because he was a professional, Stephen forced himself to be calm.

 

“He has a concussion and will likely be sick from sitting out in the rain.” 

 

“That’s terrible!”

 

Stephen sees Peter’s jaw tighten from the corner of his eye. “He should be find and fully recovered within three days.”

 

“Of course. Thank you Doctor. Come on Peter. “

 

Peter follows wordlessly. They disappear in the room where Tony was sleeping.

  
  
  


Stephen turns on his heel and goes back to the nurse’s station. Cy and her best friend Ursula were sitting there. Cy looks up. 

 

“How is he?” She asks.

 

“Concussion and probably sick from being in the rain. Peter finally asked Shuri out and accidentally nearly set her on fire.” He reports.

 

Cy raises an eyebrow.

 

“There was a candle involved.” Stephen says “But that’s not important. What the  _ hell _ is Steve Rogers doing here?” He demands.

 

“Wait.” Cy stands. “ _ He’s here?” _

 

“I want to know who called him.”

 

“It wasn’t Collins. I explained that whole situation….”

 

“Who else knows he’s here?”

 

“James Barnes.” Ursula says with a horrified whisper.

 

Stephen growls and slams his fist into the counter. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

“He left already. He got off half an hour ago.”

 

“God damnit!” Stephen yells, making a group of nearby nurses look at him confused. Stephen still remembered the first time he met Tony Stark. It haunted him still even though it was ten years ago.

 

_ The attractive man stumbles into the ER with his hand pressed to his nose and a black eye. A puffy eyed six year old walked beside him, clinging to his free hand. Stephen nearly dropped the clipboard he was holding. He forced himself to look away. _

 

_ “Strange, bed four.” His attending, Tilda Swinton, nicknamed the Ancient One, tells him, pointing.  Stephen nods and goes where he was told.  _

 

_ “Hello, my name is Dr. Strange and can you tell-” Stephen stops short. It was the attractive man. Shit. _

 

_ “Hello Stranger.” The man had an audible smirk despite the obviously broken nose behind his hand. “I’m Tony Rogers-Stark.” _

 

_ “Okay Mr. Rogers-Stark-” _

 

_ “Tony. My name is Tony.” _

 

_ “Okay Tony. What happened here?” _

 

_ “Oh I got in a fist fight with a door frame.” _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

_ Tony rolled his eyes. “I tripped and fell into the doorframe in my kitchen. Can you fix my nose or not?” _

 

_ “Yeah I can fix it. Let me see just how bad it is.” Stephen says, putting a pair of gloves on.  _

 

_ Tony moves his hand away and Stephen’s blood ran cold. There was no way this amount of damage was from falling. _

 

_ “What? Entranced by my beauty Doc?” Tony asks. “If you think this is hot, you should see my face when it's clean and healed.” _

 

_ Stephen shakes his head a little. “Let’s get this cleaned up.” He says, picking up a bottle of saline solution and soaking a cotton pad. “This is going to sting.” _

 

_ “Eh. I’ve had worse, trust me.”  _

 

_ The words made Stephen pause, wanting to hug the smaller man. He snapped himself out of it and leans over, gently cleaning away the blood. He then sets the bone and puts the plaster in place. _

 

_ “That should do it. Let me go get your check out papers and you’ll be free to go.” _

 

_ “Take your time.” Tony says and  _ looking back, it wasn’t being polite, it was a plea.  

 

_ When Stephen returned, Tony was passed out on the bed and Peter was sitting beside him with a book. He looks up as Stephen came near. _

 

_ “You seem like a good guy.” He says. _

 

_ “Well I like to think so.” Stephen says, confused. _

 

_ “My daddy didn’t hurt himself by falling.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ “Papa got mad cause Daddy dropped a plate and it broke. I wasn’t ‘poused to see. I was ‘poused to be in my room but Papa is a loud yeller.” _

 

_ Peter’s words chilled Stephen to the bone. _

 

_ “Well if this happens ever again, come see me okay? And I’ll fix him right up, I promise.” _

 

_ “Promise?” _

 

_ “I promise.” _

 

_ “Pinky promise?” Peter asked, sticking his finger out. Stephen wraps his pinky around Peter’s. _

 

_ “Pinky promise.” _

  
  


_ A little bit later Stephen checked them out and looks at the intern beside him. She had curly red hair and soft blue eyes. _

 

_ “Let me know when they come back.” He says. _

 

_ “How do you know they’ll be back?” _

 

_ “I have a feeling.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie to y'all. I mostly wrote this chapter an excuse to write Stucky porn

Steve didn’t go home after he left Tony in that parking lot. Instead, he went to the hospital where Bucky worked. He was tired of looking at Tony’s mopy ass face and he needed to see someone he could actually stand to look at. Plus he missed Bucky. He hadn’t seen him in almost three days. He picks up his phone and calls the top number on his speed dial. It rang twice before the line was picked up.

“ _Stevie_?” Bucky’s voice was a bit gruff and it drove Steve crazy.

“Hey sexy. You busy?” He asked.

Bucky laughs. “ _Nope. Come see me_?”

“I’m already on my way.” Steve says, pulling his jacket back on. Might as well make something out of tonight, since he already got dressed up and all.

 

The drive to the hospital was short and Steve was already in a better mood. He parked in his usual spot and gets out, finding Bucky waiting for him in the lobby.

“You look absolutely amazing.” Bucky says, pulling him close by his collar.

“Yeah, well I wanted to go out tonight but when we did, Tony did nothing but make eyes at Stephen Strange.”

“The cokiest bastard in the state.” Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls Steve into a deep kiss. “I like you all dressed up, but next time, wear your uniform?”

“Of course. Anything for you.” Steve says with a smirk as Bucky takes his hand and tugs him toward an on-call room. Steve pushes Bucky against the door, reaching over and turning the lock.

Bucky lets out a soft growl and Steve just chuckle. “I love it when you do that.” He says, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Bucky growls again and presses against him. Bucky tasted and felt so much different than Tony. Tony soft, timid, and careful and tasted like honey and cinnamon. Bucky was rough and calloused and tasted like cigars. Steve kisses the doctor hungrily and none too gently.

“God I’ve missed you.” Bucky groans between kisses.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Steve says, running his teeth over the curve of Bucky’ neck. He feels Bucky shiver beneath him before he bit down and sucked a mark into the hard muscle.

“You should be.” Bucky gasped. “I was going crazy.”

“Oh you big baby.” Steve laughs, pulling back a little before tugging Bucky towards one of the beds. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Bucky laid back, up on his elbows. “Is that so?”

“Mmm.” Steve smiles and crawls over him, straddling his lap and sliding his hands up under the scrub top. His fingers spread out over the muscle of Bucky’s chest and he pushes the shirt up. Bucky took a hint and pulls the shirt up and off. Steve then leaned down and begins to bite and kiss at the newly exposed skin. He wanted to take his time and draw this out as he knew Tony wouldn’t be looking for him. He ran his teeth over Bucky’s nipples,the most sensitive part on his body-which Steve discovered by accident. Bucky whines,arching his back.

“Stevie…. Don't tease me!”

“Okay okay.” Steve rolls his hips forward, slowly. The drag made Bucky groan again and even Steve couldn’t hold back a moan. He does it again, faster and longer, Bucky slapped his hands down on Steve’s ass and snakes his hands under the fabric of Steve’s pants, squeezing the soft flesh. Steve pushes his hips back into the hands on his back side groaning as deft and searching fingers spread his ass cheeks and run over his hole. Steve tenses and pulls up.

“Okay okay. Someone’s impatient.” Steve chuckles and kisses him once more before pulling away and pulling his belt off. He tosses it to the floor along with his pants.

“Got the stuff?” He asked, pulling the ties of the scrub pants with his teeth.

“Of course. A doctor is always prepared.”

“Okay show off.” He sticks his hand in Bucky’s jacket pocket and pulls out the bottle of lube. “You bought the expensive stuff?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“What can I say? My lover is used to a life of luxury.”

“I have all i want. You. Money is just for fun.” Steve retorts before tossing Bucky’s pants aside and licks his lips.

“You’re such a sap.”

“You love it.” Steve says, before taking his dick into his mouth all at once, cutting off whatever he was about to say. Bucky gives a deep moan, bucking his hips up. Steve presses his hips down to keep from gagging. He bobs his head, winding hs tongue with practiced skill.

“God Seve…”

“Not god, no.” Steve retorts, pulling away, a string of drool connecting his lips and the head of the cock in front of him. “I’m not that good.”

“Pretty damn close.” Bucky pushed himself up to look at Steve as he coats his fingers with lube and rubs them together to warm it up. He runs his fingers down the swell of Bucky’s ass before pulling the soft flesh apart. He runs his finger around the warm puckered flesh and before pushing one finger in. Bucky inhales sharply and slowly relaxes. After a few moment, a second finger joined the first then another. Once satisfied, Steve pulls his fingers out and reaches down to coat his own cock with the lube.

Just as Steve pushed in all the way, Bucky’s phone went off. Blue eyes meet blue for just a moment then Steve leans down and kisses him.

“Answer it. Could be work.”

Bucky groans and reaches over. “Barnes.”

Steve mouths at his neck as he moves his hips. The voice on the phone was female from what Steve could hear. He bites down, leaving a forming bruise on the curve of Bucky’s neck.

“I see...Alright. Thanks for the heads up.”

Steve lifts his head as Bucky hung up. “What was that about?”

 

“Tony is here in the ER.’ Bucky says nonchalantly. Steve just sighs. Of course. He leans down and kisses Bucky’s face.

“I’ll deal with it later.” He murmurs, taking the phone and tossing it to another bed. He begins to moving his hips, changing his angle so he hit that bundle of nerves that drove Bucky crazy. The dark haired man absolutely fell apart after that. He grips Steve’s shoulders, moaning and rolling his hips up to meet Steve thrust for thrust.

“Faster!” He begged. Steve, of course, complied. Bucky’s head tilted back, his bark hair spread across the pillow. Steve though he looked absolutely angelic. He leans down and nuzzles Bucky’s neck.

“Cum for me love.” He says, kissing just beneath his ear. Steve always knew when Bucky's orgasm was near. His nose would scrunch up and his eyes would close. That was exactly the face he was making now. Steve begins to thrust faster, his breath short and harsh, his sounds mixing with Bucky’s.

“Steve!” Bucky gasped, arching his back. Steve pushes through the high before he was reaching his own climax. Steve finally stilled and laid his forehead against Bucky’s, with his eyes closed He slowly catches his breath, pressing a gentle kiss to the older man’s forehead.

“God I love you” He murmurs.

“I’d hope so.” Bucky retorts. “Since your dick is still in my ass.”

Steve smacks him and slowly pulls away. “You are something else James Barnes.”

“Say that again. I get so turned on when you’re all formal.”

“Careful. I might have to screw you again.”

Bucky opens his mouth to reply when his pager went off. He groans and reaches over to check it. He reads it and curses

“Another time Sweets I gotta go.”

“What is it?”

“They need a consult in the pit.”

“Ah duty calls Go get them doctor man.”

“Come see me soon babe.” He says, reaching for a box of wet wipes and hands some over.

“Of course. Don’t forget, Tony’s here so you gotta go deal with that.”

“Yeah don’t remind me. God only knows what’s wrong now.” He rolls his eyes as he starts to dress. As he does so, he slips into the persona of concerned husband He smooths his hair down and smiles. “Until next time.” He says with one last kiss.

With that, he stands and leaves the room, slipping outside and circling the building before going back inside with big worried eyes.

“Where is my husband?” He asked a nurse.

“Who is your husband?”

“Tony Rogers-Stark.”

“Oh….I don’t know sir. Maybe a doctor would know?”

“Thank you miss.”

Steve wandered around a bit before seeing a streak of silver hair. He recognized it immediately. Stephen Strange. He was standing with one hand on a doorknob, talking to Peter. Hatred bubbled in Steve's stomach. He quickly makes his way over. As he nears, Stephen turned and looks at him with eyes not that different from Bucky's. Coming to a stop, Steve puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

“Is he okay?” He asked.

“He has a concussion and will likely be sick from sitting out in the rain.”

“That's terrible!”

“He should be fine and completely recovered within three days.”

“Of course. Thank you doctor. Come on Peter.”

Peter follows wirelessly as they enter the room. Tony was asleep on the bed and My was sitting beside him, reading.

“Hello May.” He says dryly.

“Steven.” She just rolls her eyes and returns to her book.

“May, why don't you take Peter home? Its late.”

“It's Friday night. He's fine.” She says, not looking up.

“May.” Steve says sharply.

“Steven.” She says sarcastically. “You aren't my boss. Tony is. You'll do Good to remember that as you are the reason we are here.”

Steve clenches his fists and tightens his jaw. Peter must have seen, because he moved closer to May and whispers to her. May glances at Steve once, then nods and stands. They leave the room with not a word spoken. Steve turned back to Tony.

“I honestly don't get it.” He says, leaning over the bed. “Why are you such an idiot? You are a literal genius and you decided to sit around in the rain? Are you trying to catch your death?”

“I'm sorry.” Came the soft whisper.

Steve looked down. Tony was looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Well you should be. I'm not going to let you die because you're more useful alive.”

 

At least until Peter turned eighteen. In just three years, Steve would have no use for the smaller man. Steve had found out six years ago that if anything happened to Tony, all of his assets would belong to Peter but would be frozen until he was of age. It was originally just a college fund but recently Tony felt it was safer to lock it from Steve's greedy hands.

“I know.” Tony answers in a soft voice.

“You have no idea how pissed I am.” Steve growls. “Ruined a perfectly good night. I can't punish you here but when we get home you are in trouble.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that RDJ/Tony Stark may not wear prescription glasses but I think he would look sexy in glasses.

Tony was finally able to go home after three long hours. He was exhausted despite the nap he got at the hospital. He stands quietly in the door as Steve got ready for bed. He didn't want to make a noise out of fear of setting him off. He wasn’t sure if he should come in or not so he waits until he is told to move. 

 

Steve looks over after pulling his shirt off. 

 

“Yes? Can I help you?”

 

“Where do you want me to sleep?” Tony asked, not meeting his eye. 

 

“Wherever you damn well please. I don’t care anymore.” 

 

Tony hesitates then nods, turning away. “I love you.” 

 

He hears a grunt in response and tells himself he didn’t care. That it didn’t hurt. He presses the back of his hand to his lips to stifle a soft sob. He opens the door to Peter’s room, figuring he wouldn’t mind lending his empty bed. 

 

Tony curls up into a ball and stared blankly at the periodic table poster on the opposite wall. They had got it because Peter found it hilarious that sulfur was spelled wrong. Hugging the pillow close to his chest, he finally closed his eyes. He falls into a dreamless sleep. All he hears are five little words. 

 

_ “I love you Tony Stark.”  _

 

Tony jerked upright. Who said that? It wasn’t Steve. Steve hadn’t said those words in at least four years. It wasn’t Peter either. The voice was too deep. Shaking himself awake, Tony feels around for his phone and turns the screen on. Blinking against the bright light, he looks at the time. It was almost three A.M. It was normal for him to get up before dawn, as he is a light sleeper. He has been since Steve started to be violent. One time he had fallen asleep and woke up with a dislocated knee and a sprained wrist. Since then, he was always on edge. Always cautious. He had to stay alive long enough for Peter to move out. God only knows what would happen if something happened and Tony wasn’t around any more. Groaning a little, he swung his legs over the bedside and stands. He needed a shower and a shave. He also needed a change of clothes, but wasn’t stupid enough to go into the master bedroom. He could change at the office. He always kept a change of clothes there for emergencies.

 

He checks his phone one last time and this time sees a text alert. It was from an unknown number. He squints at the screen before reaching for his glasses, not wanting to bother with contacts. 

 

**Hi...This is Stephen. Strange. I’m sorry it’s so late, I was in surgery. Peter gave me your number and I wanted to give you mine just in case you need it. For any reason. Anyway, you’re probably asleep now, so sorry if I woke you.**

 

Tony felt himself smile. Then his eyes widen.  _ Stephen.  _ Oh god. It made so much sense now.  But why did he say that? Was it out of pity? He wasn’t worthy of being loved. That is what Steve told him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. His breath is shaky. Why did this happen to him? He doesn’t deserve the attention of Stephen. He was…...kind and wonderful and-  _ Oh fuck! What if Steve found out?  _ Tony wanted to scream but of course didn’t. 

 

He gets up, making the bed before heading to the shower. He strips down and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t see much but runs his fingers over the bruises and scars that littered his neck, shoulders and chest. His father said that he should wear scars with pride but he never understood why. He hurt all the time. So much that he didn’t really feel it anymore. He missed being held close and snuggling with someone who loved him. The closest he got to that was sex when Steve was in the mood. 

 

Tony starts the shower and steps into the hot water. He lets out a soft moan as the water hits his back. He didn’t realize how much tension caused his muscles to lock up. Looks like it was time to book another appointment with Thor. He’ll have Pepper do it for him.

 

He takes his time washing his hair as he hums to himself. It was an old lullaby but it was comforting. Without even realizing it, the water ran ice cold. Tony gasped and hurried to get out and turn the water off. He reaches for a towel and dresses quickly so he isn’t cold long. He decided he hated this shirt but kept it because Steve liked it. He did a lot of things because Steve liked them. He told himself that he didn’t mind it. He loved Steve, so much it hurt. Sometimes physically. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else.

 

Opening the door, Tony picked up his glasses and ran smack into a solid figure. He stumbles back with an ‘oof’. He looked up at Steve, his heart hammering. 

 

“S-sorry. My glasses fogged up.” He stammered. 

 

To his surprise, Steve  _ chuckles.  _ Then, as an even bigger surprise, Steven places a gentle kiss on Tony’s head. Tony blinks in confusion.

 

“Don’t worry. I think I can handle being run into. I’m a big boy.” 

 

“O-of course.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Yes?” Tony looked up.

 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

 

“Right. Sorry.” Tony steps aside and hurried down the hall. He made his way into the kitchen to start coffee. He was confused by why Steve was being so gentle. Was something wrong? Bracing himself against the counter, he breathed slowly and closed his eyes. He jumps a little when he feels thick arms around his waist and hot breath on his ear. 

 

“You were humming earlier.”

 

“Did I disturb you?”

 

“I just haven’t heard you hum  in a long time.”

 

Tony is quiet as he processed what exactly was happening. Steve was happy with him? This was all so confusing. He shudders when he felt a gentle kiss just under his ear. 

 

“It was nice. Reminded me of when we first got together. You used to hum all the time.” There was another kiss, this one further down. “I miss that.”

 

Tony bit back a retort of how this was his fault when the coffee pot when off. He detangled himself and gives a tiny smile. “Excuse me.” He says, grateful for the excuse to move away. He pulls down the AC/DC coffee mug that Peter had gotten him years ago for his birthday and pours the coffee into the cup and hands the pot to Steve, who was now leaning on the counter, watching him. 

 

“No,, thanks.” Steve waves it off. Tony replaces the pot to the machine and starts to sip the hot liquid. He turned to look out the window as the sun started to peak over the houses around theirs. Steve returned to behind him, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. One large hand splayed over his stomach while the other rested over his heart. It was all Tony could do to not hyperventilate. He wanted to be touched-needed it even-but was scared to mess it up.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper. “Why do you ask?”

 

Steve started to pull away. “I was just checking.”

 

Tony sits the coffee mug down and turns, reaching for Steve’s hand. He didn’t want to be let go, even if it was Steve holding him. Steve met his eyes for a second, looking confused. Tony takes a step closer and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, pushing himself up to his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve didn’t respond at first and Tony pulls away, biting his lip. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was picked up and sat on the counter. Steve was kissing him hungrily and pressing close. Tony’s back was pressed up against the cupboards and he couldn’t help but remember the night before, when he was pinned to the car door. This was similar but Steve was being gentle now. It made Tony’s head spin. Steve’s mouth left Tony’s and skimmed over his neck before finding the pulse point and biting down. It wasn’t harsh or possessive. 

 

“Ste…phen…” Tony breathes softly, before freezing.  _ Fuck.  _

 

Steve pulled up and cocks an eyebrow. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

 

“Is it bad…?”

 

“It’s just different.” Steve murmured, kissing him once more, one hand gripping Tony’s thigh and the other braced against the cupboard beside Tony’s head. His hand slides up slowly and Tony holds his breath. Steve runs one finger along the curve of Tony’s leg once he reaches the top. Then he presses the heel of his hand against Tony’s crotch. Tony gasped. 

 

“Steve!”

 

“Hm?” Steve glances at him as he begins to grind his hand against the expensive dress pants. 

 

“I-” He groans softly. Even with all that’s happened, Steve still knew how to drive him crazy. “I have to get to work.”

 

“I won’t take long.” Steve assures him. “I won’t even make a mess.”

 

“But-”

 

Steve shuts him up with a kiss. It was commanding and dominate. This was the Steve he knew. The Steve that Tony wasn’t stupid enough to fight. He stopped struggling and closes his eyes. Steve was good at sex, there was no denying it,  but Tony wanted more than just great sex. He missed the relationship part. 

 

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he was pulled forward, and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve rolls his hips at a lazy pace, but just fast enough to send a jolt through Tony’s body. Tony moans softly, against his will. Of course. This is why Steve was being nice. He was only nice when he wanted sex. Sometimes not even then. Steve buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, grunting softly. He caught the occasional “Fuck” every now and again but mostly just shut it out. Finally he was let go and he carefully climbed off the counter and went to the bedroom to clean up and change. 

  
  
  


The work day had been slow, much to Tony’s relief. That was until after lunch, then all the meetings started. He managed to catch Pepper in the hall. 

 

“Hey Peppercorn. Can I ask you a question?  A favor?”

 

She stopped walking and looks at him. “That depends on what it is.”

 

“Will you set me up an appointment with Thor? Please?”

 

She nods a little, “Of course. He’s been asking about you. He’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“You are the best.” He smiles before ducking into a meeting he was already late for. 

 

After that, all hell broke loose. Everything that could go wrong, did. From printers jamming to someone nearly falling out a window. Damn interns. How could they not know to not go in the labs? It had a warning on the door for god’s sake! Tony was gathering the last of a ruined project off the floor when soft knocking startled him. He sets the metal scraps on a desk-hopefully it can be saved- before turning towards the door. 

 

“Natasha?”

 

“Hey Stark. May called.Said you could use some help.”

 

“Well I’m always up for your company Nat.”

 

“Anything interesting happen today?”

 

“Besides an intern almost dying?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He nearly fell out a window. That’s what he gets for not being where he’s supposed to be.” 

 

“It’s a good thing you give even the interns insurance.”

 

“Yeah I’m amazing.” Tony smirks, feeling more like himself. 

 

“Right, of course.” Natasha rolls her eyes. “We’ll call it that.”

 

Tony tosses a screw at her. “Be nice or I’ll tell Bruce.”

 

“That’s not fair! He has like a nerd bro crush on you.” She protests.

 

“‘A nerd bro crush’? That’s just insulting.” A soft voice says behind them.

 

“Bruce!” Tony grins. “Hey. Tell her to be nice to me.”

 

“Don’t put me in the middle of this. I just need my jacket. I have a date tonight. It’s my anniversary.”

 

“But-”

 

“Play nice you two.” 

 

“Yes moooooom.” Tony exaggerates. 

 

Bruce just rolls his eyes. “I’ll tell Thor to expect you tomorrow at one.”

  
  
  
  


Tony is finally able to leave the office around midnight. Steve is going to be pissed. His heart pounded with nervousness. What was going to happen? He sends a text, hoping to ease the hurt by picking up dinner. When he didn't get a response, he started to feel sick. He stopped at a 24 hour chinese place and picked up their usual before making his way home. He quietly unlocked the door and opens it, balancing the food and his files on one arm.    
  
"Steve?" He calls, trying to keep his voice steady. He hears soft noises coming from the living room. Confused, Tony makes his way forward. "Steve?" He calls again. He walks into the living room and drops everything in shock. “Oh my god.” He choked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Bruce is 100% mom friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter lay in a heap on the flood, his hand pressed to his right cheek, Steve crouched over him. Tony slowly moved forward.

 

“What happened?” He asked slowly, not caring about the mess he had made. 

 

Peter carefully pulls himself up into a sitting position. “He hit me. That’s what.”

 

Tony’s blood ran cold.  _ “Excuse me?!?”  _ He rounded on Steve. “You hit him?” His voice was dangerous, despite being normal volume.

 

Steve stands gracefully. “He shouldn’t have talked back. He knows better than to disrespect his elders.” 

 

Tony puts his hands in the middle of Steve’s chest, pushing him back. “What the  _ hell _ is wrong with you Steven Grant Rogers?”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve pushed back.

 

“I don’t care how you treat me. Hell, you could beat me to death. But. You Do. Not. Put. Your. Hands. On. My. Son.” He punctuated each word with a shall shove. “He is a child.” His voice cracked. “Our child.”

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed and then he snapped. 

 

“Do you want to know why I slapped him?”  He sneered. “He saw me fucking James Barnes.”

 

Tony’s blood ran cold and he staggered back a little. James Barnes. He hadn’t heard that name in years. That was the name that started this. 

 

“He was going to tattle.” Steve continues. “You know how I feel about tattle tails.”

 

“How long?” Tony asked slowly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer but needed to know.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“How. Long?” He demands. “How long?!?” He yells.

 

“Dad don’t-” Peter speaks up. 

 

“No, I need to know.” Tony doesn’t look at him. He was afraid if he looked at Peter, he’d break down. 

 

“The whole time.”

 

“The who-the whole time?”

 

“Well you weren’t exactly putting out and I got bored.”

 

“I wasn’t putting out because you beat the shit out of me!” As soon as the words flew from his mouth, he regretted it. He felt his heart stop for a moment before hammering like crazy. 

 

“Is that how you feel?”  Steve asked, raising his eyebrow, his voice deadly calm.

 

“I-I-I-I-n-no. Of  course not. It was said in anger. I didn’t mean it. Please….” Tony shrank back, and even Peter gasped. 

 

Steve stands to his full height, which was terrifying even though he was only an inch taller than Tony himself. But he was much bigger. 

 

“You want to know what it feels like to have the shit beat out of you?” He asked, grabbing on to Tony’s shoulder tightly.

 

“No. Steve-” Tony whimpers, trying to move away. 

 

“I’ll give you something to whimper about.”  He growls, slamming his fist right into Tony’s face. There was a clear crack of bone and Tony gave a cry of pain. He brings his hands up to the one holding his shoulder, trying to get free. 

 

“Steve-” He begged. He was vaguely aware of Peter getting up and coming closer. “Peter no-”

 

“Let him go!” Peter yells as Steve lands another punch, on the side of Tony’s face this time. Steve brings his arm back, knocking Peter back towards the coffee table. 

 

Tony wasn’t sure what happened after that because there was a blow to his arm, sending pain throughout his whole body.  He blacked out soon after, grateful for the relief of darkness.

  
  
  


The next time Tony comes to, he is still on the floor, his face and left arm hurting like hell. He hears Peter frantically speaking next to him. 

 

“......I think it’s broken..can you come get us?.............No, he left. Probably to go screw that guy again…. Yeah. Yes. Okay thank you. See you soon.”

 

“Wha?” Tony tried to sit up and winces in pain.

 

“Stephen is coming to help us. Don't worry.”

 

“God that was so stupid.” Tony says, bringing his hand up so he didn't bleed all over the floor. “I knew better than to do that.”

 

Peter hands him a towel. “This isn't your fault.”

 

“I provoked him.” Tony points out. He tried to sit up again. “Shit. I think my arm is broken.”

 

“You have to leave him. You'll die if you don't!”

 

“Peter he's your father-”

 

“No he's not!” Peter all but yelled, making Tony flinch. Raised voices always put him on edge. Peter continues, in a softer voice. “You are my father. He is just the monster that lives in this house.”

 

Tony is quiet for a long while, to ashamed to even answer. Then there were three soft knocks on the door. 

 

“That's Stephen.” Peter says, getting up.

 

“Peter. Don't leave!” Tony begs.

 

“I'm just going to answer the door. I'll be right back. I promise.” He walked quickly to the door and opens it. “He's in here.”

 

Tony, who had closed his eyes for the time being, pried them open to see Stephen crouched over him.

 

“Are you an angel?” Tony asked softly.

 

Stephen chuckles. “I may be on the side of the angels but don't think for one moment I am one of them.”

 

“How bad is it doc?” 

 

“I won't know until I get him to the hospital.”

 

“I think my arm is broken.” Tony says, trying to move it then gasping. “Yeah. Definitely broken. Jesus fuck that hurts.”

 

“Well you need to stop moving so I can splint it until we get to the ER.”

 

“Okay okay. Okay. Yeah.”

 

“You just focus on not passing out. Talk to me Tony.”

 

“May is getting married.” Tony offers.

 

“May?” Stephen asked, slowly moving Tony's arm to set the splint. 

 

“She's my p-public affairs officer!” Tony's voice raised an octave.

 

“Ben finally popped the question?” Peter's smile was audible. “Finally!”

 

“Mhm. She was over the moon about it until Jonathan nearly knocked himself out a window.”

 

“Jonathan?” Stephen asked.

 

“Intern.” Tony and Peter said at the same time. Stephen chuckles.

 

“We'll this is done. Let's get you to the hospital. Get your arm and nose looked at.”

 

Stephen carefully helps Tony stand and guides him to the car.

 

“Hey Stephen.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Remember how we met? I had a broken nose then too.”

 

“Yes I remember.”

 

“It hurts.”

 

“I'm sure it does.” Stephen says sympathetically.

 

“Hey Pete?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“'M gonna go to sleep now okay? Nothing is happening. Just taking a nap.”

 

“Okay.” Peter whispers.

  
  
  


There was silence for a moment before Peter spoke again. 

 

“He's having an affair.”

 

“Who is?”

 

“Steve is. He has been for ten years.”

 

Stephen's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wasn't surprised but was still pissed off.

 

“He's been screwing James Barnes for ten years while making my father's life a living hell.” 

 

Stephen nearly slammed on his breaks.  _ James Barnes?  _ James fucking Barnes? Really? Then it dawned on him. That's why Steve was at the hospital that night. He finally parked the car and turned to Peter. 

 

“Help me get him inside.”

 

Peter nods and climbs out, going around the car to open the door. He slips one of Tony's arms over his shoulder and they slowly make their way to the door of the hospital. Cy waved them through and stopped Stephen long enough to tell him they had a room. 

 

They laid him in the bed and Stephen set to work. He set Tony’s arm and gets a cast set before carefully peeling the dish towel away to inspect the damage. 

 

“Well the good news is, it’s a clean break so it’s easy to fix.”

 

“And the bad news?”   
  
Stephen sighs. “It’s not enough to keep you overnight.”

 

“That’s bad?”

 

“Tony you can’t go back there. At least not tonight.”

 

“Where am I supposed to go?”

 

“You could stay with me.” Stephen says, without thinking. 

 

“Stephen-”

 

“Please Tony? He beat the hell out of you.  _ Again.”  _ Stephen was begging now, which he never did. 

 

“One night.”

 

“One night.” Stephen smiles. “I have to go check on a few things then we can head out. Okay?”

 

“I’ll be here.” Tony nods a little. Then as Stephen goes to leave the room, Tony calls him back. 

 

“Stephen?”

 

“Yes?” He turned his head.

 

“I know it was you.”

 

“Excuse me?”   
  
“The other night, when I was asleep. I know what you said.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Stephen was quiet. Then he nods. “I do.”

 

Peter nudges past Stephen, giving him a small smile. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get a drink. Hurry back okay?”

 

“I will if you will.” Stephen grins.

  
  
  


Peter ducked into the hallway, seeing Dr. Mari leaning against the counter. He makes his way towards her.

 

“Hey Dr. Mari, I have a question.”

 

She turns and looks at him. “What’s up Peter?”

 

“Can you tell me where Dr. Barnes is?”

 

“Uh, sure. Over there.” She points down the hall where a man with dark shoulder-length hair was walking. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

Before she could answer, he was taking off down the hall towards the man. 

 

“James Barnes?”

 

“Can I help you?” He asked slowly, confused. 

 

“I don’t know what you plan on doing or what ever, but I want you to stay away from my family. You already caused enough pain.”

 

“Wait, slow down. Who are you?”

 

“Someone who is tired of watching his father suffer. Burn in hell.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the sadness, so here's a feel good chapter

Tony looks around Stephen’s living room. It was homey. Peter had darted past him to scope out a room with high enough ceilings that he could practice his color guard routines. 

 

“Peter-” Tony calls, but Stephen puts a gentle hand on his not broken arm. 

 

“He’s fine. I don’t mind.” Stephen swept past him. “I’m afraid I only have one guest room, so one of you can sleep in my bed until we get this figured out.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Stephen turned back towards him. “You Don't have to just stand there. Come in come in.”

 

“Stephen, I’m not going to put you out of your bed. It’s not fair. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“You can’t sleep on the couch with a broken arm Tony.”

 

“Stephen-”

 

“Both of you stop. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Peter says, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. 

 

Tony opens his mouth to argue but Peter beat him to it. “Dad you’re hurt. It won’t kill me to sleep on the couch. Plus I won’t have to disturb either of you when I get up for school.”

 

Tony sighs, knowing arguing was pointless. “Okay. Okay fine.” He runs his free hand through his hair. “I can pay rent if you like. I have the money. Rent or bills or food or-or-”

 

“Tony.” Stephen puts a hand back on Tony’s arm. “Breathe. I don’t need your money. We can work something out, later.” 

 

Tony jumps a little and Stephen removes his hand. 

 

“What are we feeling for dinner?”

 

Tony perks up a little. “I could cook.” He suggests. 

 

“Tacos?” Peter asked brightly. 

 

Tony licks his lips slowly and looks over at Stephen. The doctor stared at him and Tony holds his breath.

 

“Tacos sound great.” Stephen nodded. Tony exhales softly as Stephen counties. “But I don’t have any taco shells so we’ll have to go to the store.”

 

“So is that a yes?” Peter asked, walking about into the room and moving closer to Tony. 

 

“Yes. Let me get my coat…” Stephen trails off as he leaves the room before coming back with a red jacket. “There’s one brand of shells that is the absolute best taste wise and they don’t fall apart.”

 

“Old El Paso?” Peter asks. That is what May used.

 

“Old El Paso.” Stephen confirms. “Ready?”

 

Tony nods and steps aside, letting Stephen past before following. The nearest supermarket was a five minute drive, which was filled with Peter chattering about his science homework. He half expected Stephen to tell him to be quiet but that didn’t happen. Stephen just answered the medical questions ask and made small talk. Tony found himself relaxing a little, but still on edge. He kept looking out the window, half expecting Steve to be there to take him home. 

 

“....Tony?” Stephen’s voice pulls Tony from his thoughts and he turned his head.

 

“Yes? Sorry, I was lost in my head. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

 

“It happens to the best of us. We’re here.” 

 

Tony turned and looked out the windshield. Indeed they were. Peter was standing outside the car, on the phone. 

 

“I told him he could invite Shuri. If you don’t mind.”

 

“No, I don’t mind.”

 

“Great. Come on then.”

 

Stephen gets out, the wind making his hair dance. Tony smiles to himself before getting out and following Stephen and Peter into the store.

 

He trails behind as Stephen and Peter debate taco salad and nachos. 

 

“I’m just saying that if you nachos inside of a taco salad shell, its cannibalism.” Peter says, leaning into a bunker and picking up a pound of hamburger meat.

 

“Is this some kind of internet thing? A meme, I believe it’s called?” Stephen asked, obviously bemused.

 

Peter laughs. “It is now.”

 

Stephen looks back at Tony with a confused expression. Tony just shrugged. He was used to Peter not making sense. He was fifteen after all.

 

“Okay we need the tomato based fruit salad.” Peter declares. “I got it.” He says, taking off. 

 

Before Stephen could even ask, Tony answered. “Salsa. He means salsa..” 

 

“I see. Well we need shells and sour cream and then we can leave.”

 

Tony nods a little. “Sorry he’s a bit much. I have no idea where his energy comes from.”

 

“He’s a kid. They’re supposed to be uncontrollable balls of energy.”

 

“I wish I had some of that energy.”

 

“Don’t we all?”

 

Tony laughs. “Maybe if we had a decent sleep schedule, we may have some.”

 

“I’m a doctor. A decent sleep schedule doesn’t exist.”

 

“And I run a company and raise a child. So, no. No good sleep schedule.”

 

“Ah well, maybe one day.” Stephen smiles and scans the shelf of taco shells. “Do you like hard or soft?”

 

Tony stared at him. Stephen glances up.

 

“What?”

 

“No one’s asked me what I prefer in over a decade.”

 

“Well I’m asking you now,”

 

“Uh...both I guess.” 

 

“Both it is.” He grabs the box and then looks around to find Peter coming towards him. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of salsa you like so I got two kinds. We usually get a tequila lime one but I also got regular in cause you didn’t like that kind.” 

 

“That sounds great. Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. Is there anything else we need?”  Peter asked, inching closer to Tony, per habit.

 

“I don’t think so. Tony?”

 

Tony shakes his head. Being quiet kept him out of trouble. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Stephen off. Of course, he knew Stephen was good. Kind. But a part of him screamed to be careful. Always careful. Careful meant safe. Safe means Peter isn’t hurt. That’s all Tony ever wants.

 

“Then let’s go. I’m starved.” Stephen turns and heads to the front of the store with Peter and Tony following along. 

  
  


Once they got back home, it wasn’t long before Shuri showed up. She and Peter decided to hang out on the porch until the food was done. Tony set to work, slowed a bit by his injured arm. He kept is music from his phone quiet as he hummed, starting the meat. He enjoyed cooking. It helped to clear his head.

 

He preheats the oven and sits back, waiting for it to come to temperature. He sips at a beer that Stephen had left out for him, but sits it down as the next song starts. He laughs to himself as he sets the shells in the oven and couldn’t help but sing along.

 

“Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving   
But I know I saw a light in you   
And as we walked we would talk   
And I didn't say half the things I wanted to   
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window   
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold   
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing   
I don't always have to be alone-” He closed his eyes and exhales slowly as a warm feeling filled his gut. “'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel   
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so   
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you   
Can't help it if there's no one else   
Mmm I can't help myself!-” He spins a bit and nearly falls when he sees Stephen standing there with a huge smile plastered on his face. The doctor’s hair was wet from his shower and was plastered to his forehead. Tony squeaks and grasped the counter to keep from falling. His heart hammers and he is vaguely aware of Stephen moving forward. Tony feels himself being gently lowered to the floor. He just tries to focus on getting his breathing under control.

 

“Tony?” Stephen asked, peering into his face. “Tony? Are you with me?”

 

Tony nods a few times and then looks up. “S-sorry.” He says, pulling away and blushing darkly.

 

“Are you okay?”Stephen asked. 

 

Tony nods. “How...how much of that did you see?”

 

Stephen’s smile returned. “Enough that I’ll never forget. You Have a nice voice.”

 

Tony groans and buries his face in his hands. “Oh god….”

 

“It was cute. You really think I look like an angel?”

 

Tony peeks up at him. “Are you making fun of me?”

 

“No, it’s a genuine question. You’ve asked me at least fifty times.”

 

“Well...yeah. I guess. If angels look like you, dying won’t be so bad.”

 

“Well I am not sure what angels look like, but I am not one.”

 

“Not yet.” Tony says with a gentle poke to Stephen’s cheek.

 

Stephen catches the hand and holds it for a moment. Tony stared at him, waiting for what happened next. Stephen brings his free hand up to cup Tony’s face, running his thumb over the older man’s cheekbone. Tony parts his lips and leans forward and-

 

That’s when the oven decided to go off. Tony jerked back, nearly hitting his head on a cabinet.

 

“Dinner is done.” He says softly.

 

“Yes. Yes it appears so.” Stephen nods, standing and offering his hand. Tony takes it, ducking his head. He leans over and pulls the tray out. “I’ll go get Peter and Shuri.”

 

Tony is left alone in the kitchen, staring at his reflection in the microwave. What is happening? Stephen was attractive, there was no denying that, but Tony was still very married. Yes Steve did-is- cheating, that doesn’t mean he should do the same. He did have morals. 

 

Tony puts on a smile as the other three return to the kitchen. Shuri waves and Tony couldn’t help but smile. She linked arms with Peter as they get their food ready and everyone goes to the dining room table. 

 

Dinner was smooth and enjoyable. Teasing and talking was casual and Tony nearly forgot about Steve and his lingering threat. Peter and Shuri did decide to do the dishes and Tony watched from the doorway for a bit. The way they interacted reminded Tony of the beginning of his relationship with Steve. He missed that. Pulling himself away, Tony decided to look for Stephen. 

 

He finds Stephen in the study, reading through a stack of papers, black glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Not wanting to disturb him, Tony turns away, but he is to late. 

 

“Did you need something Tony?”

 

Tony froze, caught. He turns back. “I was wondering if you’d like some company but you seem busy so I can go find something else to do…”

 

“Please. I welcome any kind of distraction.” Stephen waves him over. He gestures to a large chair near the corner of his desk. “Feel free to read anything.”

 

Tony scanned the shelf for a moment before selecting a book with a silver cover, embossed with green vines. 

 

“What’s this?” He asked.

 

Stephen looked up. “That’s  _ Entwined  _ by Heather Dixon. It was recommended by a friend a long time ago and I must admit I liked it more than I cared to. It’s a version of the Twelve Dancing Princesses story, but a bit darker.”

 

Tony makes a humming noise and curls up in the chair, the book in his lap. Before Tony realizes it, it’s ten o’clock. He also realized he had an early meeting. He stands, taking note of what page he was on and stretches. 

 

“I’m going to bed now.” He announces. 

 

“Good night Tony. My room is at the end of the hall to the right.”

 

Tony nods, laying the book in the chair and quietly leaves the study. 

 

Stephen’s room was large, with a big window on one wall. The bed was a king-sized with a dark red comforter. The same red as that damn shirt. He pulls the blanket off the bed, wads it in a ball and stuffs it into the closet. He curls up under the silk sheets and closes his eyes, trying to sleep. Sleep didn’t come, and after four hours, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He gropes for a nearby shirt and slides it over his head before wrapping himself up in the sheet. He pads out to the living room, finding Stephen stretched out on the couch, that was much too short for him. The younger man’s feet hung over the arm. Pulling his arm off his face, Stephen sat up. 

 

“Tony?”

 

“Did I wake you?” Tony felt bad now.

 

“No, not at all.” 

 

Ignoring the blatant lie, Tony pulls the black sheet tighter around him. “Will you sleep with me?” He asked softly.

 

Stephen stared at him, his eyes wide. “Tony-”

 

“I just mean sleep.”Tony says quickly. “I just….I have nightmares if I sleep alone. I’s dumb, I know and I can deal with it if-”

 

Stephen was standing now and puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Let’s get to bed then. We both have early days tomorrow.”

 

Tony nods and heads back to the bedroom, pausing at the guest room to check on Peter. He was asleep on the floor while Shuri was on the bed. Tony smiles. What a gentleman.

 

“Uh..Tony?”

 

Tony hurries along to the bedroom. “Yes?”

  
“Where is the bedspread-” Stephen turned and stopped talking. 

 

“It’s….in the closet. The color reminds me of Steve…” Tony trails off. “Is something wrong?”

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Stephen smiles.

 

Tony looks down and realizes that he was indeed wearing Stephen’s shirt. It was a faded blue shirt that said ‘I survived my internship at Metro-General’. 

 

“S-sorry. I just grabbed one…” He starts to pull it off.

 

“Tony it’s fine. Looks better on you anyway.”

 

Tony pause. Was he being flirted with? Was that what was happening? Why-

 

“Are you going to stand there all night or would you like to sleep?” Stephen asked, sitting against the headboard.

 

“Right, sorry. Bedtime.”

  
  
  


The next morning, Tony wakes wrapped in Stephen’s arms, the two sharing a pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here comes a scene a lot of y'all have been waiting for. Well kinda

Stephen wakes to find Tony tucked into his chest. The shorter man had his eyes closed but he was mumbling in incoherent Italian. He catches his name-or was he referring to Steve? It was terrible having the same name as the person of your affection’s ex. Tony’s fingers twist in in the fabric of Stephen’s shirt.

“Please….Stephen _.... toccami ... ho bisogno di te …_.” There was a whimper before Tony’s hips pushed forward.

Stephen gasped in shock and gently shook Tony’s shoulders. “Tony.” He whispers. “Wake up. Please.” This was driving him crazy but the situation was wrong. Tony pushes against him again and Stephen bites back a moan. “Tony!” He hisses. He pushes against Tony's shoulders and the smaller man jerks awake.

“Stephen?” He asked groggily.

“Hey…” Stephen whispers, propping up on one elbow.

“What's going on?”

“You were dreaming I think.”

Tony stared at him for a moment before sitting up and pushing Stephen onto his back.

“Tony, what-”

Tony straddles him, looking down. “I dreamed about you.”

“Yes, I got that.” Stephen smiles. “You going to tell me what about?”

“I think,” He leaned down, mouthing at Stephen’s neck. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Stephen groans. “Tony are you sure you want to do this?”

“Don’t you want me Stephen?” Tony’s voice was soft and low and made all of Stephen’s blood run south. “You do!” He rolls his hips back with a moan.

Stephen’s hands go up to Tony’s waist and he groans softly. “Tony…”

Tony moves and hovers his lips just over Stephen’s before pulling away. “I-I can’t. I’m sorry.” He scrambles back, off of Stephen’s lap. Stephen sits up.

“It’s okay Tony.” Stephen reaches for him. Tony flinches away and Stephen drew his hand away.  
“I’m sorry Stephen. I just….I’m still married. And I can’t stoop to his level. I can’t...I have to be good. For Peter.”

“Tony, listen to me.”

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I didn’t mean to get you all worked up and-”

“Tony calm down.” Stephen pleads.

“I’m so stupid, asking you to sleep with me. And then I caused this and-”

“Anthony! Stop talking for two seconds!” Stephen’s snapped before slapping his hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to raise his voice.

Tony’s jaw snaps shut and his eyes widen. He edges back, bringing his hands up to the sides of his head with a soft whimper.

“Tony..shit...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-I didn’t mean to yell.” Stephen leans over a little, keeping his voice soft as he reaches over. The way Tony flinches away breaks Stephen’s heart. “Tony?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll shut up. Just please-please don’t hurt me.”

“Tony I’m not going to hurt you. I never would. Because I-” Stephen stops, the unspoken words hanging heavily in the air. Tony peeks up at him, his hands still on his ears. Instead of answering, Tony stands.

“I should get ready for work. I’m meeting Thor today at one.”

“Tony-”

“It’s fine Stephen. I know I can be irritating at times, especially when I get going on one of my rants.”

Stephen sighs a little and doesn’t push the subject anymore. He stands and walks to the closet and looks through his shirts.

“I work late tonight but if you like we can do a movie marathon if you like.”

“That sounds good.” Tony replied nonchalantly.

“What kind of movies do you like?”

“Peter likes Harry Potter.”

“Well I have all of them.”

“Then that sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll see you at seven thirty?”

“We’ll be here. But we won’t be able to watch them all. Peter has school tomorrow.”

“Of course. I understand.” Stephen nods a little, pulling a shirt out and putting it on. He turns to Tony, who was still sitting on the bed. “Tony?” He asked softly.

“Yes?” Tony answered just a softly. He looks up as Stephen turns to face him.

“Stay safe. Have a good day.”

“You too, Doctor Man.” Tony smiles a little more.

“Do you need anything before I leave?”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“Of course.”

Stephen smiles once more before crossing the room and placing a gentle kiss to Tony’s hairline. “Help yourself to anything. Love you.” He smiles once more before leaving. He had made it to the front door before he realized what just happened. His face flamed and he leans his head against the door. He wonders if he should go back and work this out but he had rounds to get to. Hopefully it goes unmentioned.

Stephen hummed a little as he strolls into the hospital but stopped short when he saw a flash of shoulder length brown hair. His jaw tightens and he started forward but then his pager went off. Sighing a little, Stephen turned away and headed to the MRI room.

“I was needed?” He asked, coming to a stop next to an intern.

“Look at the size of this thing.”

Stephen leans over the desk, looking at the monitor. “It’s a tumor on the frontal lobe. It’s growing.”

“Can we operate?”

“That’s a difficult place. We’d have to be extremely careful. One nick in the wrong place and we could change her entire personality or she could never speak again.”

“So is that a no?”

“It’s an ‘I’m going to operate and call Wong’. We’ll need his help.”

“We?” The intern looks up, clearly confused.

“You found this, you get to help.” Stephen started out the door. He pauses and turns back. “What is your name?”

“Uh, Maximoff sir.”

“Okay Maximoff. Get Wong then page me. I will be right back.”

“O-” Before she got her answer out, Stephen was gone.

Stephen starts off down the hall, his jaw tight and his fists gripped tightly. He turns to the nearest person and scrubs and demands harshly. “Where is James Barnes?”

“Out back taking a break.” The nurse says, shrinking away.

“Thank you for your help.” He hands him a quarter.

The nurse takes the coin with a confused look and hurried away.

Stephen pushes out of the hospital to find James leaned against the building with a cigarette in his hand. He looked over at Stephen.

“You okay there Strange? You look like that guy in John Wick when he was about to go on a murder spree when his dog got killed.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes and shrugged off his white coat. “You’re screwing Steve Rogers. Tony Stark's husband.”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Bucky flicked his cigarette and stamped it out. “But that marriage was over a long time ago. Steve doesn’t feel comfortable in the situation.”

Stephen grinds his teeth. “And just what the hell does that mean? Do you know why Tony is here so often?” He takes a step forward. “It’s because Steve can’t keep his hands to himself. He hurts him. But he never lays a hand on you, does he?”

“Stephen, Tony is an alcoholic. The only reason he is still in that damn house is he has a son that he cares for.” James squares his shoulders. “I can’t help it if you want to get into Tony’s pants or whatever, but nothing that comes out of that mouth is a lie.”

Stephen snaps and reels back, punching James square in the face. James’ head snapped back. He retaliated with a growl. He balled his fists and aims for Stephen’s stomach. Stephen doubles over and stumbles back a little before standing straight.

“He doesn't love you. Not really.” Stephen says, darting forward and hitting him again

“You don't know what love is “ James retorts, knocking Stephen back into the wall. He tastes blood. Must be where he bit his tongue.

“I don't want to fight you Strange. You need to calm the fuck down. Wong is looking for you by the way.” James tosses over Stephen's pager that had fallen out of his coat. “In OR2.”

 

 

Tony makes his way into Thor's studio and greets Bruce who is sitting behind the front desk. Hs looks up as Tony comes near.

“Hey Tony. Go on back “

Tony smiles and thanks him, moving past the lobby. Thor was finishing with a customer but looked up with a smile.

“Tony!”

“Hey Thor. How's it going?”

“Been pretty busy but then again it is that time of year. I'm almost done here so you can get ready.”

Tony nods and stripped down, stepping into a plush white robe. He climbs up on the table and closes his eyes. He could feel the stress start to wear him down. His back and feet ached as he lay still.

“Okay, ready to get started?”

“Please.” Tony looked up and cracked a smile. “Its long overdue.”

“I agree. But Tony?”

“Hm?”

“What happened to your arm?”

Tony looked down at the cast on his arm. He had almost forgotten about it. “Oh, I fell.” He shrugged.

He couldn’t see Thor’s face but could tell Thor didn’t believe him. Tony laid down down on on his stomach, tucking his good arm under his head and the other hung off the table.

“How's things at the office? Bruce said you got a new intern?”

“I’m starting to regret that.” Tony mumbles before letting out a soft groan. “Right there.”

Thor works the spot with a laugh. “You never change. So what’s up with this new guy?”

“He doesn’t seem to be able to read.”

“Oh?”

“He nearly knocked himself out a window.”

“Well it’s a good thing you offer insurance.”

“That’s what Peter said.”

“How is young Peter?”

“FInally got himself a girlfriend. She’s a good kid.”

“Well Peter is a good kid too.”

“Peter is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tony rolls his shoulders. “Ah.” He exhales. “Mm. That’s amazing.”

“Yes yes I know.” Thor laughs. He presses into a knot in Tony’s back and slowly worked it loose.

“Anything else interesting happen?”

Tony hesitates, wondering if he should tell Thor about Stephen. His mind returns to that morning and his face flushed. Burying his face deeper into the pillow. Tony shakes his head.

“No. Nothing important.”

Thor makes a humming noise, but jumps when ‘Hey Stephen’ started to blare from Tony’s phone. Tony jerks up and reaches for it. That was the ringtone he had set for Stephen after what had happened last night.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey Tony. It’s Stephen.”_

“Yes I gathered from caller ID.”

“.... _Right. Of course. Anyway, I was thinking, since you did dinner last night, I could pick something up tonight. Pizza sound good?”_

“That sounds great.”

“ _Great. Good. Uh, what kind should I get?”_

“Anything but pineapple.”

“ _Pineapple is a perfectly acceptable pizza topping.”_

“Yeah for crazy people.”

_“I beg your pardon?!”_

“You aren’t deaf.” Tony grins. “Hey thanks for doing this.”

“ _It’s my pleasure. I’ll see you tonight?_ ”

“We’ll be there.”

Tony hangs up with a soft smile before laying back down.

 

..

 

Stephen came through the door at seven forty-five, still in his scrubs with messy hair and carrying three pizzas. He gives Tony and Peter a tired smile as he sits them down.

“There's pepperoni and cheese. The bottom one is Hawaiian.” He gives Tony a pointed look before running a hand through his already messed up hair. Tony makes a face and sticks his tongue out.

“Are you okay Mister Doctor?” Peter asked, coming forward.

“I'm fine Peter. Just a long day.”

“If you're to tired we can do this another night. It doesn't have to be today.” Tony says, coming forward as well.

“No, its fine. I said tonight so tonight it is.” Stephen smiles. “Just give me a moment to change okay?”

Tony nods a little and opens the top pizza box. He waits for about ten minutes before he gets concerned. Setting the pizza crust back into the box, Tony walks quietly to Stephen's room. Stephen is sitting in the dark on the edge of the bed. He had one hand across his eyes, elbow on his knee. His shoulders shook a little.

“Stephen?” Tony asked softly, coming forward.

Stephen looked up and cleared his throat. “Hey Tony. Is something wrong?” He asked.

“You were gone a while so I wanted to check on you. Did something happen?”

 

Stephen knew he could lie and tell Tony he was fine but it wasn't the right thing to do.

“There was this girl today.” He clears his throat. “She was sixteen, her whole life ahead of her. She had a huge tumor and we had to operate.” His voice cracks. “We were to late. I couldn't save her.” He ends with a whisper. “Her mother is all alone now.”  
.  
Tony wraps his arms around Stephen's shoulders and pulled the taller man's head to his chest, cradling him just like Pepper did when Steve first lashed out.

“Stephen I want you to listen to me.” Tony begins. “Some things happen for a reason. I don't know why and I suppose we'll never know but you are only human. Even Superman can't save everyone.” He pauses. “I'm not going to lie and say I understand kr that it'll be okay but you can't let this destroy you. You use this to remind yourself to always try. Even when it seems hopeless. Try for her. For- what was her name?”

“Crystal Storm.” Stephen whispers.

Tony frames Stephen's face with his hands, kneeling down. “Try for Crystal.”

Stephen nods, wiping his face. “I will.” He promises.

“Good. Now.” Tony stands. “Change and come join us. We can get the first movie watched tonight.”

“Yes sir.” Stephen laughs a little. Once Tony leaves, he changes into sweatpants and a purple t-shirt before walking back out to the living room. Peter was curled up in an armchair and Tony was stretched out across the couch. Stephen simply lifts Tony's feet before setting them back down on his lap after sitting.

About halfway through the movie, Peter is put like a light. Tony looks at his sleeping son with a soft smile. Stephen thought he looked so beautiful when no one was looking. Stephen smiles to himself and looked down.

"Stephen?"

Stephen looked back up. "Yes?"..

"I'm going to do something that's probably stupid."

"Oka-" before Stephen could get the word out, Tony's lips were on his. Stephen's eyes widen before closing and he puts one hand on Tony's cheek. Tony pulls away slowly.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Stephen stuttered.

"I needed courage." Tony explains, reaching for his phone and unlocking it.

"What for?"

Tony holds up a finger. "Nat? I know its late but I need your help. I'm taking Steve to court. I want out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! (If you want to)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/protecedwinjarvis


	8. Chapter 8

Tony hangs up the phone with a shaky sigh and it was a good five minutes before Stephen spoke. 

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re serious right?”

 

Tony takes another breath. “Yeah.Yeah I think so.”

 

Another stretch of silence and then

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yes Stephen?”

 

“You kissed me.”

 

Tony looks over. “Yeah.” He smiles. “I did.”

 

“Are we gonna talk about it?”

 

“Not…..now. Can we just watch the movie and go to bed?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah we can do that.” Stephen says, drawing one of his knees up to his chest. 

 

Tony, noticing himself being stared at, turned his head,. “What?”

 

“Nothing. I just looked at you.”

 

“What? Entranced by my beauty Doc?” Tony teases. “If you think this is nice you should see my face all healed.”

 

Stephen throws his head back and laughs. “You said that exact thing when we first met.”

 

“Well it still holds.” Tony snarked.

 

“I’m not arguing with you.”

 

“Because you know it’s right!”

 

“Of course Tony.” Stephen clicks his tongue and shakes his head with a laugh. 

 

“Hey Stephen?” Tony asked softly.

 

“Yes Tony?”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“What for?”

 

“For...Nothing. Never mind.”

 

“Tony you can tell me anything.”

 

“I think I know that by now. You’ve put me back together more times than I can count.” Tony murmurs. He stared at his hands in the dark and sighs a little. “I want to go to bed now.”

 

“Do you want me to lay with you?”

 

Tony looks up. “Please?” He asked softly. “I do need to shower first though. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.”

 

“I’ll be quick.” 

 

“I’ll be here waiting.” Stephen smiles.

 

Tony makes his way to the bathroom and leans on the door before he realized that he didn’t have any other clothes. He opens the bathroom to find the soft grey shirt and a pair of sweatpants folded neatly in front of the door. Smiling softly, Tony picks up the clothes and closed the door. Sitting them on the sink, Tony strips down and musses his hair for a moment before turning on the shower. He steps under the hot water and closes his eyes with a sigh. The weight of the last few days finally caught up with him and it was almost to much to bear. Branching one hand against the wall, Tony rubs the other down his face and then through his hair. After a few minutes, Tony pulls himself to stand up straight. He reaches for the soap and pours it on his hand before washing his hair. He exhales slowly as he tilts his face up towards the showerhead. He smiles softly. He smelled like Stephen now; of Head and Shoulders, the tea tree oil and mint surrounding him. It gave him a giddy feeling in his chest. Stepping out, Tony looks around for a towel. There wasn’t one so Tony settles on drip drying. There was no way he was going to go out and ask Stephen for a towel. He leans over the sink and stares into the mirror. The circles under his eyes were getting lighter and that was a good thing he supposed. Then he sees his reflection start to ripple. Blinking hard, he leans closer. Instead of dark brown eyes staring back at him, he sees bright baby blues. His face in the mirror wavered until it was no longer his. 

 

_ “Look at you.”  _ The reflection taunts.  _ “Pathetic. Pining after a man who obviously doesn’t care about you.”  _

 

“Go to hell.” Tony growls. 

 

_ “If he really cares, would he have yelled at you? Or let you go back for  _ ten years _?”  _

 

“You don’t know anything!” 

 

_ “I know you better than anyone. And I know guys like him. He only wants to get into your pants. He likes your money. That's what he is attracted to. Because, come on. Who'd love someone like Tony Stark?” _

 

“Peter loves me.”

 

_ “Peter doesn't know better. Because he doesn't see how messed up you really are. Ugly. Twisted. Unlovable. Whore.” _

 

_ Whore……. _

 

_ Whore…. _

 

_ WHORE…. _

 

The words echoed in his head. 

 

Tony grabs the nearby hairdryer and slams it into the mirror, cracking it. “I am not a whore!” He yells, dropping the hair dryer and sinking to his knees with his hands over his ears. He sobs softly into his chest, chanting “you're lying” over and over again, rocking slightly. He vaguely hears the door open but doesn't look up. He hears Stephen swear softly and drop down beside him. A soft towel was draped around his shoulders. As much as he wanted to, Tony couldn’t make Steve’s image go away. His face was burned into Tony’s mind forever. There were hands on his face, slightly calloused fingers stroking his cheekbones.

 

“Tony?”

 

“No! Go away! Why can’t you leave me alone?” He all but screamed.

 

“Tony I need you to talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Steve let me go-”

 

“Tony.” Stephen pleads. “Please look at me.”

 

“I’m not a whore!” Tony says, making Stephen flinch back. 

 

Stephen sat back on his heels and thought for a moment before whispering “God forgive me” and kissed him chastely. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. 

 

“Tony?” He asked softly.

 

“Stephen?” Tony’s voice was small and scared. Shaking hands reached up and pulled the towel tighter around his shoulders. “What-what happened?”

 

“I’m not sure. I came to give you a towel because you didn’t grab one and then I heard the mirror break.”

 

“I’m sorry Stephen.”Tony whispers, looking down at the floor. 

 

“There’s one more thing.”

 

“Yes?” Tony looked up.

 

“I kissed you. I couldn't think of anything else to do and I know it was wrong but-”

 

“Stephen?”

 

“-Yes?” He stopped talking and looks over at him. 

 

“I need to get dressed. It’s cold.” 

 

“Right. Of course. My apologies.” Stephen stands.

 

“Could you…..wait outside the door?” Tony asked softly. 

 

“Of course Tony.” Stephen smiles and nods a little before leaving the bathroom and leaning against the closed door.

  
  


Tony didn’t take long to dress and then the two of them went to bed peacefully. 

  
  
  


The rest of that week went pretty smoothly, until Friday. Friday was his first meeting with Natasha about the divorce. Tony woke up a nervous wreck and even Stephen could tell.  He helped by telling Tony that this was the start of the rest of his life, to which Tony responded that his life didn’t actually start until Steve Rogers was out of their lives for good. Stephen nodded in agreement and offered him a coffee mug. Tony takes it gratefully and drinks deeply. 

 

“I think you should meet Nat.”

 

“The flower lady?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Is she gonna kill me? She seems kinda scary.”

 

Tony laughs. “Well if you behave you should be fine.”

 

“We could do lunch tomorrow.” Stephen suggests. “Since the game is tonight.”

 

“I’ll let her know and get back to you.”

 

“Alright. And I’ll try and not piss her off.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you tonight. The game starts at seven and half time is around eight. You should be there around seven forty five just in case though.”

 

“Aye aye.”

 

Tony laughs a little. “See you later.”

 

“Bye Tony.”

  
  
  
  


Tony is greeted by Natasha almost as soon as he walks into her office.

 

“Hey Tony. Ready to get started?”

 

“I think I've been ready for years.”

 

“So have I.” She opens the door to her office follows him in. “Tony, we have enough here to put him behind bars.”

 

“I don’t want to make a big deal about this. I don’t want to drag it out. I just want to sign the papers and move on.” Tony says, looking up.

 

Natasha bites her lip, fighting back a protest. She wanted Steve to feel the fires of hell but knew Tony would never agree. Giving in, she nods a little, sitting down. 

 

“Fine. But at least take out a restraining order? Please?”

 

“Yes. That I will do.”

 

“Good because if I ever see him I will make him wish his parents never met.”

 

“Fair enough.” Tony sighs. “Where do we start?”

  
  
  


Steve just ended a three mile run, panting and drenched in sweat. He pops open a water bottle and takes a deep drink. Lowering the bottle, he noticed a tall red headed woman  making his way over. He smirked a little. She was pretty attractive. Maybe more so than Bucky. 

 

“How may I help you beautiful?” Steve smiles. Her expression hardens and her lips thin to where they are almost invisible.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers?”

 

“I feel it’s unfair that you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Steve smiles wider. 

 

She holds out a thick manilla envelope and smirks. “The name is Natasha Romanoff, D.A., and you’ve been served.”

 

Steve’s posture changed. “Excuse me?” He demands. 

 

“See you in court.” 

  
  
  


Tony leans against the rail separating the bleachers from the field as the band takes the field. Stephen stood beside him with a wide smile. The energy from the game made them both feel amazing. 

  
Stephen was still in his scrubs since Tony had picked him up at work. Peter had begged the taller man to come to the game but what Peter didn't know is that Stephen planned on going all along. Peter was easy to spot among the color guard, as he was the only male on the team. He blows Shuri a kiss then turns and waves up at Tony and Stephen, who waved back. The whistle sounded and the show started. This year's theme was  _ Disney Classics _ , including ‘Kiss The Girl’, ‘A Whole New World’ and ‘I Won't Say I'm in Love’. Peter moved effortlessly across the terf, graceful and fluid. The love of performing was obvious in how Peter held himself. Tony found himself captivated and of course, he cheered the loudest at the end of the show.    
  
Once the show was over, Tony grabbed Stephen's hand and turns to leave the bleachers to meet Peter on his third quarter break. He took a single step before he hit something solid. Stepping back to apologize, Tony looks up and his blood runs cold.  _ Steve _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....There's a thing about to happen


	9. Chapter 9

Tony stared up at Steve, with his mouth open a little. Steve stared down at him with the ‘Steve Rogers Stare of Disappointment’. 

“S-Steve?”

“Tony. I knew I’d find you here.”

“I wasn’t aware you were looking for me.”

Behind him, Tony feels Stephen wrap his fingers around his wrist. The action was oddly comforting. Tony clenches his jaw and stared up at Steve.

“WellI haven’t seen you in week. As your husband, I was concerned.”

“I assume that Natasha came to see you, correct?” Tony asked, taking a half step back towards Stephen. 

“Yes. We need to talk about that Tony.”

“No, Steve, we don’t.”

Steve reaches for him and Tony flinches away.

“Don’t touch me Steve Rogers.”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice changes, hardens. “Are you really going to make a scene here of all places?”

“I am here to support my son. What’s your excuse? You never come to the games or competitions. So what gives?”

“We need to talk Tony.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Tony moves to shove past him but Steve catches his wrist in a tight grip, making Tony gasp loudly as that arm was finally starting to heal.

“I’m not done speaking to you.”

“Steve-that hurts. Let me go.”

“You will not walk away when I’m talking to you.” 

People around them were starting to take notice when Stephen stepped in. He wrapped his long nimble fingers around Steve’s wrist and digging one into the pressure point just blow his hand. Steve’s hand opens automatically and he yelps, jerking back. 

“What the fuck was that?” He demanded.

“He said to let go. I suggest you leave before the cops are involved.” Stephen says, deadly calm. 

Steve glares at the pair. 

“I will see you Monday when we go to talk about this.”

Tony doesn’t answer and pushes past and out of the bleachers to find Peter before his break was over. Stephen follows, and Tony turns toward him. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

“I really don’t like him.” Stephen answers, taking Tony’s good hand and squeezing gently. “I also hate seeing you get hurt Tony. I care about both you and Peter. A lot.” 

Before Tony could answer, Peter came barreling over, Shuri behind him. Both teens were pink cheeked and bright eyed from performing. 

“Hey guys! It was crazy hard to find you. The crowd is huge.” Peter says, winded.

“Peter, it’s homecoming. Biggest game of the year.” Shuri playfully bats the back of his head.

Peter swats her hand away and smiles before looking at Tony. 

“You okay dad?”

Tony nods a little and looks away. “I’m great.. Just a long day. You were amazing out there. Both of you.”

“Oh thanks Mr. Stark.”

“Just Tony kid. Mr. Stark is my dad.”

“Right. Well thanks anyway.” 

“How about we go get pizza afterwards? My treat?” Stephen suggests.

“You mean it?” Peter’s eyes go wide.

“Of course. Yeah.” Stephen smiles.

“All right! You’re the best Mister Doctor!”

Shuri laughs, then gives Peter a bemused look. “Mister Doctor?”

“Peter has been calling me that for at least five years.” Stephen laughs and shrugs. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

“You are a strange one, Peter. It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Shuri kisses his cheek.

“I’m not strange, Stephen is!” Peter says, dissolving into giggles.

Stephen rolls his his eyes playfully. “Yes, very funny Peter.”

“Thank you. I do try.” 

“I’m sure.” Shuri leans against his shoulder, smoothing down her skirt. She pecked his cheek and looked at the scoreboard. “Peter we gotta get back. You know Mr. Lee hates it when you’re late back from break.”

Peter sighs a little and nods. “Yeah. Okay. See you afterwards?”

“We’ll meet you at the car.” Tony answers with a wave. 

Peter waves back as the couple takes off. Tony looks up at Stephen. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

“Tony, I will help you in anyway now that I can.” Stephen says, moving close to him, before carefully hugging him. He stayed like that for a few moments before letting him go. “I will do my best to see that you are never hurt again.”

“Stephen…”

“I mean it Tony.”

“I know but..Stephen, what are we?” Tony asked slowly.

“What do you want use to be?”

“Stephen-” He was kinda drowned out by the sound of loud cheering.

Stephen gives a weak smile. “I think we scored.”

Tony nods a little. Then he leaned close. “Can we talk about this later? Tonight?”

“Of course. Whenever you are ready.” Stephen says, brushing the hair off of Tony’s forehead.

Tony felt warmth blossom in his chest. People he was attracted to or vise versa were never this kind. He couldn’t help but wonder what the catch was. Stephen wasn't like Steve,he was kind and gentle and patient. He felt safe with him and Peter seemed to as well.

Of course, Tony hadn’t done anything to set him off yet so it was only a matter of time.

There was another round of cheering before the final buzzer sounded. 

“We won.” Stephen murmurs in Tony’s ear, making him jump. He turns his head to see Stephen smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. You looked out of it.: He explains.

“Sorry. I guess I got lost in my head.”

“That must be easy because you have a big mind.”

Tony blushes slightly and doesn’t answer. 

“Come on. We have to meet the kids at the car.” Stephen tugs his hand and Tony follows with a smile. 

“Thanks for coming. It meant a lot to Peter.”

“I’d do anything for him, Tony. He’s a great kid.”

“He really is.” Tony nods and looks up at the taller man. “You are a great person Stephen.”

“So are you.”

“I wish I believed you.” 

Stephen starts to respond, but doesn’t. He just looks away. They finally made it to the car and Stephen leans against it. He looks over at Tony with a soft smile. “I enjoyed this. Y'know minus the whole Steve thing.”

Toiny cracked a smile. “So did I. It was nice not having to worry if I was going to be hit tonight or not.” He says before he could stop himself. He stared at the ground, not speaking. 

“Tony-”

“Hey dad! Mister Doctor!” Peter calls, waving and dragging Shuri behind him.

“Woah Peter. Slow your roll.” Stephen puts his hand out. Peter slides to a stop with a smile. 

“Hey. Are we interrupting?” He cocks his head.

“Of course not Peter.” Tony answers. “We were just waiting for you.”

“Let’s go then! I’m starved.”

“Well get in then.”

 

Dinner went off without a hitch and as the night drew to an end, Tony sat on the back patio, nursing a hot tea. He looks up as the door slides open and Stephen slips out. 

“Hey. Can I join you?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Tony moves over on the swing, drawing his legs under him. “Something on your mind?”

Stephen sits down beside him and looks over at him. “The hospital is having a Fall Formal for the teens who can’t go to their own and I’m forced to go.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Tony feels the corners of his lips turn up. 

“Mhm. Anthony Edward Stark, will you go to hospital fall formal with me?”

Tony nearly drops his cup out of shock. “Are-are you sure?”

“Well yeah. .Unless you don’t want to.”

“No no. I’d love to. I’m just surprised you want to go with me. I mean isn’t there so many others you’d rather take?”

Stephen shakes his head. “Part of me suspected you’d say that. Look Tony.” He turns so he was facing the older man with his leg up on the bench. “I asked you because I want to go with you. Because I enjoy spending time with you. Because you’re a great person. And I lo-” He stops. 

Tony looks down at the warm liquid in his hand. “Stephen…”

“I’m sorry. It slipped out.” Stephen looks over at the door before looking back. “No actually I’m not. Tony, I should have told you sooner. I know you aren’t ready and may not be for a long time. But I will wait, for as long as it takes. Because I do love you. I have for eight years.”

Tony felt his heart hammer but couldn’t bring himself to look up. “What if I’m never ready? Because I don’t know if I’ll ever be. I know you aren’t Steve. You’re basically the opposite but I’m scared. What if I’m ruined?”

“Tony. You aren’t ruined.” Stephen reaches over and tilts Tony’s chin up, using two hooked fingers. “And like I said, I’ll wait for as long as it takes. I waited eight years. What’s another fifty?” He smiles gently. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony asks softly.

“Tony I told you and I’ll keep telling you. I will wait for as long as it takes. I don’t care how long you need. I have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo it's a series now.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning brought the first meeting of working toward the divorce. Tony dreaded seeing Steve again. He wasn’t sure what to expect or how Steve would react. He was a bit afraid to get cornered by Steve. It was unlikely but still very possible.

“If you want, I can go with you.” Stephen offers. He even offered to call in but Tony wouldn’t allow that. 

“No, you have to work.Stephen. Those people need you more than I do. I can handle this and if not, Nat will break his dick off and feed it to him.” Tony says bluntly, fixing the cuff of his jacket and looking up.

Stephen laughs a little. “I’m sure she will. She’s a bit terrifying and by that I mean very.” 

“She’s really not. Unless your name is Steve Rogers.”

Tony notices that Stephen’s expression hardens at the mention of Steve’s name.

“Stephen, I’ll be fine. Natasha will be there and Pepper will be out in lobby. I’ll be protected.” He says, putting his good hand on Stephen’s arm gently. “You have lives to save, remember? For Crystal.”

Stephen looked like he was going to protest but just nods. “Alright. At least let me know how it goes?”

“Of course. And then I’ll pick up the kids for tonight?”

“I’ll meet you there.” Stephen replies with a smile.

“I can’t wait.” 

“I’ll see you later.” 

Tony waves before grabbing his coffee and heading out to the meeting. 

Steve was there already and so was Pepper. Tony hugs Pepper and takes a breath before nodding. “I’m ready.” He says.

Natasha opens her office door and sticks her head up. “Tony.” She greets warmly. Then, “Steven.” She says coldly.

“Aw Natasha. Why so harsh?”

“Because I don’t like you.” She says bluntly.  
“Wow. Harsh.” Steve laughs, following the other two in. “I want to keep this short and sweet.” He says, sitting down.

“Good. I don’t want to be here longer than I have to.”

“Well I only have one thing to say. I’m not signing.”

Tony nearly passed out with this information. “Excuse me?”

“I said I’m not signing. There is no reason to. I’m happy the way things are. Don’t fix what isn’t broken.”

“You’ve been cheating on me for ten years!” 

“Tony-”

“You aren't much better.” Steve sneered. “How long have you been screwing Stephen Strange?”

“I’m not because unlike you I took my fucking vows seriously!” Tony snaps, feeling his heart start to beat faster. His vision started to spot and his breath was ragged.

“Tony?” Natasha’s voice sounded far away. He started to shake.

“Oh here we go again.” He hears Steve say. If he could stand, he would have left. The next thing he knows, his head collided with the cold tile. 

“Steven you need to leave.” He vaguely hears Natasha say. 

Pepper’s heels swam across his vision as he hyperventilates. He squeezes his eyes shut and tried to breathe but felt as if every heartbeat were forced through a hole that was too small. There’s more talking then something was pressed to his ear.

“Tony?” 

That’s Stephen’s voice. 

“Step..hen?” He gasped out.

“Tony I need you to breathe for me, okay love?”

“I’m doing my best!”

“You’re making full words. That’s good. I need you to take three deep breaths, okay? Ready? Together. In”

Tony takes a deep breath in. Stephen counted to three. 

“Out.” They released together. “Again.” They repeated this twice before Stephen spoke again. “Find one thing and focus on it.”

Tony’s eyes were drawn to the shiny black of Pepper’s shoes.

“Okay.” He whispers.

“What is it? Describe it to me.”

“Pepper’s shoes.” He starts. “I gave them to her for christmas because she had her eye on them since forever.”

“Are they shiny or leather?”

“Shiny. I think they’re...Manolo Blahnik?”

“Focus on the shoes and talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“Um...I have a lot of paperwork today.”

“Oh? What for?”

“Uh...A internship program. Wavers and such. Keep the kids away from the window.”

“Oh? Why the window?” 

“Because one almost fell out of it.”

“Someone almost fell out a window?”

“He was being dumb.” Tony pauses. “Stephen?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m better now. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Just call me.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“I can’t wait.” Tony smiles.

“I have to go now but I’ll call you at lunch?”

“If you have time.” Tony felt himself smile.

“I always have time for you.”

Tony blushes and hangs up, just laying there for a moment before sitting up. He looked up at Natasha. 

“What are we gonna do?” He asked softly.

“Tony, we will figure this out. I swear to you.” Nathasha kneels beside him and tilts his chin up. “He won’t get away with how he treats you.”

“I don’t want to drag this out but I don’t have a choice do I?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Pepper says, making her way over. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better now.”

“That’s a start. Where do you want to go from here?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony sighs and gets up. “I don’t even know what caused that.”

“You had a panic attack. Steve probably caused it.”

“Well I know something that could take our minds off of it.”

“And what’s that?”

“I need a new suit to wear to the formal tonight. What do you say to going shopping?”

“I know just the place.” Pepper smiles and offers her hand to help Tony up.

 

Tony follows Peter and Shuri into the hospital’s lobby, looking around. The room had been decorated with fairy lights and and silver streamers. A snack table was nestled in the back corner. He himself had gone with an all black suit. It was slimming and Tony felt good in it. Peter had gone with a more traditional tux and Shuri wore a floor length strapless rose colored dress. He looks around, looking for Stephen. He didn’t see him and felt a bit out of place. There was a tap on his shoulder and Tony jerked and spun around.

“Woah. Easy tiger.” Stephen puts his hands up in surrender.

“Oh.” Tony relaxes. “Sorry. You look great.” 

The compliment was genuine. Stephen wore a white suit with a black tie and lapels. The colors brought out the pale blue of the younger man’s eyes.

“You look pretty amazing yourself.” Stephen smiles and offers his hand. “Dance with me?”

Tony smiles back and takes Stephen’s hand, letting himself be led onto the dance floor. A soft song was playing and he caught a few words.

“Two sparrows in a hurricane, trying to find there way...the world says they’ll never make it, but love says they will.”

Tony leans his head against Stephen’s shoulder and closes his eyes as they swayed slowly. 

“I was worried about you earlier.” Stephen murmurs. 

Tony lifts his head and looks up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I don’t know what happened.”

“How about we worry about that later? We can just enjoy tonight.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods in response. “Tomorrow.”

Tony smiles and nods in response. He glances around his his eyes fall on an all too familiar face. Steve. What is he doing here? Tony takes a step back.

“Tony? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I just...I’m going to go get some air.” Tony swallows.

“Do you want me to come with you?” The question barely left the doctor’s lips when a dark haired teen approaches with a sad expression.

“Dr. Strange? I need your help. It’s Hayley…”

Stephen looks over at Tony but Tony just nods. “Go help Stephen. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Stephen promises. 

Tony nods and waves before stepping outside and resting his cheek against a cold piller. He takes a deep breath to clear him mind, hearing footsteps behind him but paying them no mind That is, until a voice speaks.

“The famous Tony Stark. So we finally meet.”

Tony turns his head and his heart dropped to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/IUsyHVjacJ0


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Edwin Jarvis did not work for the Starks so Tony has never met him before.

Tony fells his heart drop as he turned around. He knew that voice, even if it’s been fifteen years since he heard it. 

“James Barnes.” He takes a deep breath to prepare him for the conversation.

“I don’t have a lot to say to you.” James starts.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Tony says bluntly.

“I just have one question.”

“Fine. Ask away.” Tony waves his hand before crossing his arms. 

“What did you do to Steve to make him look for comfort outside of his marriage? His morals are very important to him. He loved you but you drove him away.” 

Tony watches the other man’s expression harden.

“Is that what he tells you?” Tony lets out a short laugh. 

“You’re an abusive alcoholic. I don’t need him to tell me that.”

“I’m the abusive-I-I’m the abuser?!?” Tony nearly screeched. “Do you want to know why I’ve been in this god forsaken place at least twice a month for the last fifteen years?” He flung his hand towards the building. 

“Because you’re a stupid drunken bastard?” James asked as he lights a cigarette. 

Tony stands up straight and pulls off his suit jacket. He tosses it aside and rolls up his sleeves to display the scars and bruises in various states of healing. “Steve Rogers is a liar and I feel sorry for you if you believe that he actually loves you because he loves no one but himself. He lashes out when he doesn’t get his way and he will ‘put you in your place’ as he calls it. Wake up James. He doesn’t love you. He just needed someone to fuck.”

James’ expression changed from disgust to confusion to horror. 

“Why should I believe you?”

“Is seeing not proof enough?” 

“They could be self inflicted.” James’ argumentt was starting to crack. He didn’t even sound convinced himself anymore.

“James.” Tony’s tone softens. “Please don’t defend him. I know you want to, I did for years. He isn’t worth your time.”

“I’m screwing your husband and you aren’t breaking my face right now? What is up with that?” 

Tony takes a breath before looking up. “Because Steve isn’t worth me wasting my time on or me worrying. What I am worried about is getting out of that relationship and being happy. Being happy is not something I can not do with Steve in my life.”

James puts out the cigarette. “I have some things to think about. Have a nice life Tony.”

Tony watches him go back inside and he leaned down to pick up his jacket. He slides it back on and goes back inside just to see James pulling Steve into a spare room. He had just spotted Stephen and was making his way over when a woman in a gold gown and curly brown hair gently taps his shoulder.

“Anthony Stark?” She asked in a thick British accent.

“Do I know you?” Tony asked, confused.

“Not yet. My name is Peggy Carter and we need to talk.”

 

Bucky shakes his head to clear it as he makes his way back into the building and looks for Steve. Tony’s words echoed in his head. He needed to know. He needed to talk to Steve. Finally spotting the blonde, he starts to make his way over. He is greeted by variousvaripus co-workers, who he smiles and greets back. He finally gets back to Steve and is swept up in his arms. 

“I missed you.” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck. 

“Can we go somewhere private?” Bucky asks. 

Steve gives a flirty smile. “What do you have in mind Dr. Barnes?”

“Just come with me Stevie.” Bucky pulls him gently into an empty patient’s room near by. 

Steve turns around and leans against the door with a smirk. “Is there a problem doc?”

“We need to talk Steve.”

“Uh oh. Nothing good ever comes from those words.” Steve makes his way over to the bed and sits down. “Am I in trouble?” The words were teasing but Bucky didn’t smile.

“I talked to Tony earlier.”

Steve’s entire demoner changed. He sits up stiffly and his jaw tightened. “Oh?” 

Oh. Such a small word, with many meanings. It can be used in surprise or or thought. But this time it was used to accuse. 

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Well...what did he say...exactly?”

“Why did you lie and say that he was an abusive alcoholic?”

Steve grips the vinyl of the bed, making the paperr crinkle. “Did Tony tell you that? You know he’s a liar.”

“I saw what he looked like Steve. He showed me.”

Steve opens his mouth to respond but Bucky cuts him off. “No. You don’t get to speak here. I am a doctor. My life’s work is making sure people are healthy and healed and safe.” He turns around, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Bucky-”

“No.” Bucky snaps. “You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore. You will call me Dr. Barnes or not at all. You made a liar out of me. You made me lose the respect of the best doctor in this hospital, probably in the country. Do you have any idea what that could do my career?” His voice rises as he speaks, probably ableto be heard from the hall. “You made an ass out of me. Do you even care about that?”

“You weren’t supposed to find out..” Steve says simply. He didn’t even sound sorry. That pissed Bucky off more. 

“You weren’t supposed to lie!”

“You’re just as bad as I am. You are sleeping with a married man.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Bucky yells. “But I’m not you. I’m not the one putting an innocent man and a child through hell. I’m not the one that put that man in the hospitalhopital at least one hundred and sixty eight times in ten years!”

“I wouldn’t have too if he just stopped being an idiot.” Steve retorts. 

The slap came out of nowhere and surprised Bucky himself when it happened. He stared at his hand in shock. Hurting people is not something he did. He is a doctor. 

“Oh god.” He whispers. “Steve I’m so sorry.”

Steve, to his surprise, didn’t look angry. Just stunned. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Did you like that?” He stands and makes his way over slowly. “Do you like the way it feels to snap and let it all out?” 

Bucky takes a step back, the adrenaline that he had starting to run out. 

“Do you enjoy using your hands on me and being in control?” The words came out as a purr but it just made Bucky’s stomach churn. 

“Do you want to be in charge for once,” Steve tilts his head, their faces close to touching. “Dr. Barnes?”

Bucky pushes him back. “Burn in hell.” He spat, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. He lets out a breath then rubs one hand down his face. He just slapped America’s Golden Boy. He could lose his medical license over this. First of all he needed to find Stephen and Tony to apologize and then he could worry about his career later.

\-----.-----

“My name is Peggy Carter and we need to talk.”

Tony stared at her in shock. “About what?”

“About Steven Rogers.” She says, brushing some hair off of her shoulder. Tony stiffens. 

“Steve-”

“Is there a problem?” A voice said from behind him.

Tony turns around quickly to find Stephen behind him. He wasn’t aware that Stephen had seen him. He looks back at Peggy to find her smiling a little at Stephen. “Ah. Dr. Strange I presume. You both should come with me.”

Stephen puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder and whispers. “It’s up to you.”

Tony wasn’t sure why, but he believed her. He nods, bringing her hand up to Stephen’s before looking up and nodding again. 

“Excellent.” She turns on her heel and leads them away from a crowd to a hallway where two other people were waiting. One was a tall man withwiht lightish hair and dressed in an impeccable suit and the other was a woman with light red curly hair.

“Anthony, Dr. Strange, these are my partners Edwin and Ana Jarvis.”

“Just Stephen is fine.” Stephen says, getting that look he had when he was confused. His head tilted a little and his lips parted just slightly. A wisp of hair fell onto his forehead.

“Right. Is there somewhere else we can talk? Privately?” The man-Edwin- asked. 

“My office is this way.” Stephen starts down the hall. Tony follows closely, still unsure what was happening. Stephen opens the door and waits for everyone to file in and take seats around the small room before sitting in the chair behind the desk and folding his hands. Tony stands beside him, one hand on the back of the chair. 

“Shall we begin?” Ana askes, looking around.

Tony gives a nod and Peggy sits forward a little.

“My name is Margaret Carter. I have been in the same place you are in with Steven, though never married. I want to help you bring him to court and put him away for life. That's what we want. Because he doesn't deserve freedom and you deserve to be safe and happy. The public needs to see just who their Golden Boy really is. So, Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange; what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because if anyone can put Steve in his place, its Peggy


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I started college so I'm a bit slow

Stephen wakes early, as always, and looks at the clock. It was almost five and it was Monday so he had rounds. Carefully detangling himself from Tony’s sleeping figure, he slips out of the bed and quietly begins to dress. After dressing, Stephen makes his way to the kitchen. He starts coffee and turns to get a coffee mug. He sits it on the counter and turns around. 

 

“Peter?” He asked, rubbing his face with a yawn. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Peter looked up from where he was huddled at the table. “I couldn’t sleep.” He says softly. “I just have a really bad feeling about all of this.” 

 

Stephen sits across from him as the coffee pot wired behind him. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“It’s just…” Peter sighs. “What if Steve gets away with it? What if-”

 

“Peter, he isn’t going to get away with this. I will make sure of it. And so will you. And so will Peggy and her entourage.”

 

 “But what if we fail and he gets off? I did some research and he might not even get arrested. He might just get fined and that could just serve to piss him off more.”

 

Stephen stares at the teen across from him for a moment. He felt lost on what to say. 

 

“Peter, I will do everything in my power to keep you and your father safe. I’m just so sorry I waited so long. I should have stepped in sooner.”

 

“You did step in before it was too late and that’s what matters.” Peter paused. “I wish I was strong enough to stand up to him. I was-am- a coward.”

 

“Peter, you’re sixteen. You shouldn’t have to be standing up to people like Steve Rogers. You should be worrying about a huge math exam or something.”

 

Peter gives a small smile. “I’m really good at math.”

 

Stephen chuckles. “Of course you are.”

 

“Dad says it’s in my genes. Even though I’m adopted. Like fate or something.”

 

“Yes, I believe that.” Stephen gets up as the coffee pot dings. “Coffee?”He asks.

 

Peter shakes his head. “That stuff is gross.” 

 

Stephen chuckles again as he pours the coffee into a mug. “Yeah but you do get used to it. Liquid energy.”

 

“I think I’ll stick to Mountain Dew. Taste better and cheaper.”

 

“It’s also bad for you.”

 

“Coffee is worse.” Peter retorts.

 

“Touche.” Stephen smiles and takes a drink.

 

“Hey Mister Doctor?” 

 

Stephen looks up. “Yes?”

 

“Did you ever want kids?”

 

Stephen is quiet for a moment. FInally he says. “I did. I do. I just never found the right person to settle down with. So I just kind of took in other people’s kids. Like Dr. Marivella and Nurse Palmer. And now you.” The words just spilled out without a thought. 

 

“You mean it?” Peter asks, not looking up. 

 

“I do. I think it is fair to say I have gotten attached over the years.”

 

A small smile spread across Peter’s face. “Yeah. Me too.” 

 

Checking the time, Stephen quickly downs the rest of his coffee. “I have to go. I’m late. Have a great day and I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Have fun and save some lives today Doc.” Peter waves. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” Stephen assures as he slips on his jacket and leaves. 

  
  
  


After changing into his scrubs, Stephen makes his way out into the floor and rounds the desk to check on his charts. He scans over the lists before looking up. There was the usual buzz of activity is Stephen makes his way down the hall to check on a patient with a brain bleed. The boy sitting on the bed was about Peter’s age, pale and skinny with a shock of white blonde hair. He was lanky in a way that reminded Stephen of himself.

 

“Good morning. I’m Dr. Strange. And you are-”

 

“Cecil. Cecil Palmer.” The boy finishes for him, looking up. The boy had a very soothing voice, a voice just made for radio.

 

“Nice to meet you Cecil. You have a-”

 

“A brain bleed. Yes. It’s from when I fell.” 

 

Normally when he was interrupted, Stephen was annoyed, but he finds he wasn’t. Partly because he looks up and stops dead. The kid had a black eye and a split lip. 

 

“Did you get into a fight?”

 

“Hm? Oh.” Cecil laughs. “No. I just fell down some stairs is all. I am a tad clumsy. Perks of being long limbed I suppose.”

 

“Oh I understand that completely. Trust me. Okay since this is a peds case, we just have to wait for-”

 

“Good morning Cecil. Fall again?” A voice asked, making Stephen scowl. 

 

“Hey Dr. Barnes! Yeah. My Carlos says I need to be wrapped in bubble wrap.” The boy shrugs. 

 

Stephen keeps a careful, blank expression on his face. Of all the peds doctors on the unit, of course he got stuck with James. 

 

Once the nurses, Stephen stepped out into the hall way and hears James follow. He wanted to get as far away as possible but his arm was caught.

 

“Stephen, we need to talk.”

 

“I don’t have anything to say to you James.”

 

“Just- It’s about Cecil.”

 

Stephen stops and turns. “What about him?”

 

“I think someone is hurting him.”

 

“On what grounds do you think this?” Stephen asked, but the other man had voiced the same sessions that Stephen himself, had. “I’m sure you are really good at noticing the signs of abuse, aren’t you?”

 

James sighs a little and pulls Stephen into the nearest supply closet. He then turns and faces Stephen. “Give me five minutes.” 

 

“Four minutes and a half minutes. And counting.”

 

“Look, you were right about Steve. And I know I’m an idiot for believing him and I know you probably hate me and I know for a fact that Tony and Peter do and I don’t blame him-”

 

“James.” Stephen cuts off the rambling. “Get to the point. About the patient.”

 

“Right now it’s mostly a gut feeling. I don’t know if it’s this Carlos guy or his mother or just some asshole bully. He uses the excuse of falling every time. I get that he has more arms and legs than he knows what to do with but no one gets a black eye and needs stitches every time. He is obviously being hit with something. I’ve meet the Carlos guy and he seems nice but appearances can be deceiving. I know that now.”

 

“Is Carlos here?”

 

“He will be. Without a doubt.”

 

“I’ll see what I can find out.” Stephen moved towards the door. 

 

“There’s one more thing.”  James says, making Stephen stop once more.

 

“Yes?” Stephen sighs. “We have a surgery to do.”

 

“I slapped him.”

 

“Carlos?”

 

“What? No! I’m not stupid enough to slap a minor. Steve. I slapped Steve.”

 

“You are going to get hell for that James. Are you an idiot? Punching me is fine. I won’t press charges. Steve- He will ruin your life.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? Look,  I’ll take whatever fall happens-”

 

“Unless he sues the hospital.”

 

“I-” James sighs and throws his hands up. 

 

“You are just so destructive James. You don’t know how to not ruin things.”

 

“Stephen-”

 

Stephen didn’t hear the end of the sentence because he left the closet. He left the closet and headed back to Cecil’s room. Stopping just so he could see into the room but not clearly seen, he watches another teen, a Hispanic with curly brown hair. The boy-Stephen assumes this is Carlos- rushes into the room.

 

Stephen moves closer to listen in. 

 

“Cecil..” The boy says softly. “This was Steve Carlsburg again wasn’t it?”

 

“Carlos I’m fine.” Cecil says, sounding exasperated.

 

“I’m going to kick his ass!”

 

“No you won’t. Because then you’ll be arrested and then I couldn’t see you and they might cut your hair!” It was almost a wail by the end.

 

There was a laugh then a sigh. “You should at least press charges.” 

 

“Or I could be the bigger person and…”

 

Stephen didn’t hear the end because his pager went off. He jumps a bit and looks down. It was time to clip an aneurysm. With one last glance at Cecil’s room, Stephen heads to the OR. He couldn’t help that Cecil reminded him of Tony, trying to keep the peace but being so strong. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took so long

Tony rolls over as Stephen’s alarm went off. He cracks his eyes open as Stephen shuts it off but doesn’t move to get up. Tony sits up a little.

 

“Stephen?” He asked sleepily. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, everything is fine.” Came the soft reply. “‘M just not going to work today.”

 

“What?” Tony sits up fully, wide awake. “Why not?”

 

“Because,” Stephen sits up beside him. “I am going to be there for you today. I love my job but you are more important.” 

 

Tony feels Stephen reach for him through the darkness and take his hands. Tony finds himself leaning into the touch. Stephen doesn’t say anything for a moment. 

 

“I want to be there for you throughout this process.  Because that’s what we do.”

 

Tony doesn’t answer. He sits and stares at a point in the dark for a minute. “Thank you.” He whispers.

 

“Hey, here we protect our own.” Stephen says, flipping on the bedside lamp. Tony squints in the sudden flood of light. Stephen’s hair stuck up all over the place and Tony couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. He reaches over and brushes it out of the doctor’s face.

 

“Your hair seems to have a mind of its own.”

 

“Yes. It’s almost magical.”

 

Tony chuckles. “Are you a wizard Dr. Strange?”

 

“Maybe in another life. Now the only magic I have is in the OR.” Stephen shrugs.

 

“You’re a doctor and I’m pretty smart. We’re like Sherlock and Watson.”

 

“I’m Sherlock.” Stephen retorts.

 

“What? No! Why would you be Sherlock?”

 

“Because you’re to short.”

 

“You’re only a few inches taller than me!”

 

“I’m still taller.”

 

“That argument doesn’t even make sense!” Tony protests. 

 

Stephen just laughs and gets out of the bed. “I’m going to make coffee. Are you coming?”

 

Tony huffs and crosses his arms but nods. “Yeah, I’m coming.” He detangles himself from the blanket and follows Stephen to the kitchen. Stephen had replaced the red comforter with a blue one, as Tony still couldn’t stand to look at that shade of red.

 

“I’m not short.” He grumbles as he sits at the table. “You’re just a beanstalk.”

 

“Well according to what I’ve heard, angels aren’t supposed to be short dearheart.” Stephen looks over his shoulder with a playful smirk. 

 

“I’m not going to live that down, am I?”

 

“Not anytime soon. No.”

 

Tony groans and puts his head down. “You suck.”

 

Stephen opens his mouth to retort but decided to not. Instead he sets a mug in front of Tony. “Here. The magic that my friends refer to as Bitch Be Gone Juice.”

 

Tony looks up with a skeptical look. “You are kinda grumpy when you wake up.”

 

“I’m not that bad!”

 

“Stephen, I’ve been living here for six months. I think I know by now how you act when you’re tired.”

 

“Yeah well you snore. And talk in your sleep.” Stephen shot back.

 

Tony blushes a little. “Anything interesting?”

 

Stephen shrugs. “I don’t know. Most of it isn’t in English.” What Stephen didn’t mention was that he started to learn Italian after the first time. He figured if Tony wanted him to know what he was dreaming about, he’d say. 

 

Tony lets out a breath of relief. “Oh. Hm.” He picks up the mug and starts to drink. He did so, so he wouldn’t have to keep talking. “Do you dream Stephen?”

 

“Oh, sometimes.” Stephen had moved to the stove now and started eggs. 

 

“What about?”

 

“Last night I dreamed that I was a dragon.” Stephen answers, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. The soft glow of the kitchen light made the silver streak appear almost golden. “And I yelled a lot. But I could fly, which was pretty cool.” 

 

“Do you often dream about flying?”

 

“More often recently. Different forms.  As a dragon, as a wizard, on a plane.” He shrugs a little.

 

“Some people interrupted flying in dreams to represent escape from problems of the real world.” Tony muses.

 

“Do you often interrupt dreams Tony?”

 

“May used to. She let me borrow a book once and I basically memorized it.”

 

“Ah. When do I get to meet this May? She sounds amazing.”   
  


“Today. May is amazing. She’s helped me so much these past years when she didn’t have to. She’s amazing with Peter and I couldn’t be more grateful that she was there.”

 

“The brunette right?”

 

“Mhm. I’m not sure who’s scarier when their angry; May, Pepper or Nat.”

 

“I take it you’ve seen it first hand?”

 

“Only once. Except May. I never see her mad, which in itself is terrifying.”

 

“I will keep that in mind.” Stephen says as he reaches up for a plate. 

 

“I heard May’s name. Are we seeing her today?” Peter asked as he padded into the kitchen. 

 

Stephen and Tony turn. “Good morning Peter.”

 

Peter blinks at them. “Okay that was creepy. The talking in sync isn’t going to be a normal thing is it?”

 

“Maybe it is and maybe it won’t be.” Stephen teases.

 

“Oh my god. You two are so weird.” But Peter grins as he sits beside Tony.

 

“Weird is the nice way of saying not boring.”

 

“No weird is the nice way of saying weird.” Tony shakes his head a little.

 

“I take pride in being weird.” Stephen shrugs. “I’m an angel. Right Tony?”

 

Tony just groans and covers his face. “Stopppp.”

 

Stephen just laughs and hands him a plate with an omelette on it. “Eat up. Doctor’s orders.”

 

Tony takes it with a small roll of his eyes. “Yes sir.”

 

“Good boy. And you too.” Stephen hands the other plate he was holding to Peter.

 

“I’m starving anyway.” Peter takes the plate eagerly. He looks up. “Thanks Mister Doctor.”

 

“Anytime Pete.” Stephen pats his head and takes his own seat, sipping at his coffee. 

 

“I heard one of my classmates is in the hospital. Is he okay?”

 

“What’s his name?” Stephen asked, setting his cup down.

 

“Cecil Palmer? Twig, blonde hair, glasses?”

 

“Ah him. He hit his head. He should be fine but we’re keeping him today and tomorrow to keep an eye on him just in case.”

 

“Oh. That’s good.”

 

“Can I ask you something Peter? About Cecil?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Is he safe with this Carlos guy?”

 

Peter drops his fork, causing Tony to look up in surprise.

 

“Their relationship is perfect. If something was wrong, the whole school would know. Cecil is very vocal. About everything.”

 

“Okay. Good to know. What about this Steve-”

 

“Steve Carlsburg. Bully. Asshatt extrodior.”

 

“Peter, watch your language.” Tony scolds. 

 

“I’m sorry but it needs to be said.”

 

“Are they going to press charges?”

 

“Not likely. Cecil hates conflict.”

 

Stephen nods a little. “Understood.” He wanted to help this boy but wasn’t sure how.

 

“Stevee was caught this time and expelled through.” Peter adds. “So he shouldn’t be a problem now.”

 

Stephen lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s a good thing.”

 

“Yeah. Everyone was tired of his crap.” Peter stabs his fork in to his egg.

 

Tony finishes, standing and gathering dishes and taking them to the kitchen. He fills the sink and starts the dishes. He works in silence before he hears someone behind him and turns his head. Peter stands beside him, starting to rinse the clean dishes. 

 

“Are you ready for today?” He asks.

 

“Yeah. I am.” Tony takes a deep breath. “I’m ready to be free.” He pauses. “Are you ready?”

 

“I’ve been ready for years now.”

 

Tony bites his bottom lip at this. “I’m sorry Peter. I was stupid and weak and-”

 

“Dad. Don’t blame yourself. I don’t. I mean, I used to because I didn’t understand why you stayed and let him treat you like that.”

 

Tony starts to answer but Peter isn’t finished. 

 

“But as I got older, I began to understand. You did it because you loved him and hoped that there was some part of the man you fell in love with still there. But you also did it to protect me. And I-I’m…” Peter’s voice cracks. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Tony pulls his hands out of the water and dries them off before pulling Peter against his chest. “Don’t apologize. I do not regret for one second putting myself in harms way to protect you. Because you are the most important thing in my life.” He presses a kiss to his son’s forehead. “I love you Peter.”

 

“I love you too.” Peter whispers.

  
  
  
  


Tony paces outside the courtroom, Peggy, Ana, Edwin, and Pepper stand against a wall as they wait. He finally spots Steve making his way towards them.He comes to a stop in front of Tony and looks over at the group to the side. 

 

“Peggy.” He greets warmly. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Burn in hell Steven.” Peggy answers coldly.

 

“As charming as ever.” Steve muses. “I’ve come to make a settlement.” He starts. 

 

Tony waits, his stomach turning in knots. 

 

“I’ll sign the divorce papers and be out of your life forever.”

 

Tony doesn’t dare let himself feel hope. “If?”

 

“If I get full custody of Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED. PART TWO COMING SOON


End file.
